Of Betrayal, Hope, and Learning to Love Again
by The Jade Sabre
Summary: HIATUS.
1. First Tome

**Title: **Of Betrayal, Hope, and Learning to Love Again

**Author:** The Jade Sabre

**Email:** Reader: 

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst

**Rating:** M for blood, violence, language, mature situations, and some sexual content

**Summary**: Dark fic. Higurashi Kagome has changed drastically; betrayal by friends can do that. Searching for the shards, she enlists the assistance of one she assumes will not affect her and has similar mannerisms to her own, but hope can come in strange people. S/K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Chapter:** First Tome

**Comments/Responses: **Looking for a beta……possibly a gamma or a delta.

I am a very serious writer; while there are humorous moments at times, most of the time the content ranges from semi-heavy to very heavy. Likewise, I also take great pride in the use of words to express myself; using different levels of vocabulary for different people at different times; there is a dictionary here for a _reason; use it_ if you need it!. Keep in mind that this **_IS _**a dark fic, so do not expect a great deal of light moments, especially in the beginning (towards the end it is better). To give you a basic idea of the level of darkness, this fic can be compared to Shakespeare's Tragedy of _Macbeth_; both have very little comic relief the only comic relief in _Macbeth_ is the beginning of the porter scene. This fic is rated M for a reason (please see above for further explanations). I do **_NOT_** want complaints about the tone. You are warned.

Thank you and enjoy

* * *

"_You don't belong here; this isn't your time."_

"_I never want to see you again!"_

"_Kagome, you bitch, you almost lost all of the shards to Naraku."_

"_It was your stupid arrow that cost us the battle."_

"_He's right Kagome-sama; it's not safe for you here."_

"_It would be better for you to return to your home and forget about us."_

"_Kikyo can help us. You can stay in your time to take your tests and stuff."_

"_It's not that we don't want or like you, it's just that it's too dangerous for you."_

"_You're not strong enough to help us complete this."_

"_You don't belong here, Kagome; go home."_

"_You keep on getting in my way."_

"_Well, bitch, it looks like I won; they always said an original is better than a copy." _

"_Go HOME!"_

"_Bitch!"_

"_Wench!"_

"_Loser!"_

"_Fake!"_

"STTTOOOOPPP!"

Higurashi Kagome nearly jumped out the futon, hands pressed up tight against her ears, trying to suppress the cascade of memories that still haunted her nightmares. Opening her eyes, she scanned her current sleeping quarters, the first rays of dawn shedding just enough light for her to see she was still at the inn. Breathing heavily, she held a hand to her chest and flopped back down, trying to salvage control of her emotions.

"Miko-sama, are you okay?" said a man, poking his white head through the door.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the fire to retreat and the ice to once again cool her corneas. Opening them, she spoke back to the innkeeper, her emotions now in check. "I am fine, Sakaguichi-san."

"But, miko-sama, I swear I-"

Her temper rose slightly and emotion flickered in her eyes for a moment. "I SAID I was fine, Sakaguichi-san."

Sakaguichi Sizuki looked like he was once again about to protest, but with one glimpse at Kagome's daunting presence, he backed off. As he was about leave, he hesitantly asked her if she needed anything.

"A cup of tea and a bowl of rice; I will be departing shortly."

She stared at the innkeeper, almost daring him to try and dispute her request, which he did not. She internally smirked as the innkeeper's Ki spiked and then dropped as he almost took her bait. With a deep bow and a 'hai, miko-sama,' he left.

Kagome then unceremoniously proceeded to strip off her sleeping yukata. Groping around in the near darkness, she found her chest bindings, which she had discovered were much more practical for fighting than under wire bras. Within five minutes, she descended to the first floor of the inn; the room she left had no inclination that it was occupied the previous night. Slipping into the kitchen area, she took out a brush from the bag at her hip and proceeded to tie her raven tresses into a simple samurai knot, a complete paradox considering the fact that she was dressed in the red and white garb of a miko. Sitting down on a stool, she waited for her meal to be prepared. Sakaguichi, however, did not seem to realize he had a guest, as he mumbled complaints about his patrons.

"….trying to steal the sheets as if I wouldn't notice……and Okyama, thinking he's too important to pay for room and board. Well, I'll show him, see if he gets….. fireplace……hot meal. The only thing good that happened was that miko….all the advertisement she will be……charge twice for her room…."

At the point of hearing her name, she cleared her throat just loud enough to cause the innkeeper to jump.

"Miko-sama!" he exclaimed, as he quickly handed her the requested meal. "I….I didn't realize you were here. It takes women much longer to change…I mean… most women…. I….not you in particular…but…I…I mean…that-"

"Enough meaningless chatter, Sakaguichi," said Kagome bluntly, in between a bite of rice. "You will not be using my coincidental inhabitance of your inn to amplify your own profits, do I make myself clear? And don't think that I will not discover that you are because I will. Do not take advantage of my benevolent, Sakaguichi."

"Hai, miko-sama."

"Otou-san?"

Kagome and Sakaguichi turned towards the voice. The small girl, no older than six, standing in the doorway melted the ice in her soul and allowed her maternal instincts to kick in. Her black hair must have been braided that night, though it was hard to tell with the strands of hair that were sticking out in all directions. She was fiddling with the sleeves of her pink sleeping yukata, trying not to make eye contact with either of the two people.

"Ka-chan, what are you doing up?" barked her father, causing Kagome to slip him a harsh look before getting off her stool, down to the girl's level.

"What's wrong sweetheart," she asked, surprising Sakaguichi-san with her calming tones and soothing words. "Did you have a nightmare?"

The girl shook her head furiously.

"Does your tummy hurt?"

Again she shook her head.

"Does your head hurt?"

Ka-chan nodded her head.

Kagome smiled and slipped a hand into the bag on her hip, attempting to locate something. "Ka-chan, do you like peas?" She shook her head. "Me neither. So you know what used to do when my mama made me eat peas?" She shrugged her shoulders. Kagome moved even closer to her ear, as if to tell her a secret. "I used to take a whole bunch in my mouth and, instead of chewing them, I would swallow them with my tea."

The girl gave a great big smile at this comment, revealing the two missing teeth she had. Kagome grasped the top of a bottle in her bag and took out on aspirin capsule. Grabbing her cup of tea, she handed each of them to Ka-chan. "Now this little ball is just like a pea. I want you to swallow it with some tea, but the trick is to do it without chewing or else it would taste really, really icky. You think you can do it?"

Ka-chan nodded vigorously and successfully swallowed the pill. The miko smiled at the girl. "Good job. Now in a little bit your headache should go away. In the mean time, you should go to sleep; it's still dark outside and it's too early for girls like you to be up."

"Arigoto, miko-dono," said the child as she left the kitchen.

Kagome smiled another one of her rare, but genuine smiles, before the frost reappeared, leaving no verification that a compassionate young woman was ever a part of the now ice-cold priestess. "Sakaguichi-san, where are my effects?"

"In the closet, miko-sama; let me get them for you."

As the innkeeper left the room, she looked back at her rice, hand resting on her forehead, half to support her and half to hide her face. Tears were sliding down her chin as she replayed the scene in her head, choking a laugh out. How many times had she used tricks like that to get Shippo to eat vegetables or take a painkiller? Hell, she had used some of the same tricks on Inu-

Kagome stopped in mid-thought, reverting back to the ice queen appearance, which was her dominate expression at all times, except for when around children, whose innocence could not make someone not smile. Wiping the tears away, she returned to her rice, only stopping when Sakaguichi had given her the wanted possessions.

Clutching her quiver, she shot the innkeeper a look, questioning its contents.

"They are a gift from the village," he explained quickly. "You used your remaining arrows to kill the falcon youkai that was contaminating our water supply. It was the least we could do to thank you."

Cautiously, she removed one of approximately three dozen arrows. The shaft was sturdy mahogany, which would be less likely to splinter upon impact. The mahogany itself was said to be a good conductor of miko energy, allowing optimum fatality when fired. Golden pheasant feathers graced one end while the tips were a sharp steel. The arrows were of good quality, some of the best she had ever seen in both time periods. Kagome made a mental note to retrieve as many of these as possible. She told the innkeeper to thank his village.

Quickly checking that her wetting stone and small dagger were still in their proper spots, she slid the leather quiver over her shoulders and slipping the two sais into her obi. The sais were something she had possessed since almost the start of her solo quest to find the Shikon no Tama. Her hand instinctively drew up to the few Shikon shards that hung on a chain around her neck, the ones she proudly said she had gathered on her own. Half of those few shards had come from an acid youkia inhabiting a forest that surrounded a fairly large town on the border of the Northern Lands. It really was only luck she escaped that battle alive; luck and the will to stick it to everyone she formally considered friends that she was capable of capturing shards on her own, that and the fact that her miko blood purified most of the poison as it entered her body.

It was her first battle on her own, so naturally she expected to get hurt, but she didn't expect it to be as hard as it was to defeat the creature. At the time she was almost hoping that Inu Yasha-tachi would happen to come along and find her, though the thought of it now just disgusted her. That battle almost cost Kagome her life, but now she was very thankful for it. It was that battle, and a few situations preceding that battle, which allowed her miko powers to show their true colours; it opened the flood gates so to speak, causing her previously miniscule powers to begin to increase exponentially. She still thanked Kami-sama every day for allowing her to live, after two weeks bed rest, but she lived nevertheless. The only other physical reminder of the battle was four parallel scars that ran from her left shoulder blade to her right hip, which, after three months, were not yet fully healed.

The village itself was famous for its steel and metal working, more specifically their weapon-making skills, and they stopped at no expense to make her gift a great one. Hilts were gold filigree and had a silver branch/vein like pattern was imbedded into it. Kagome, herself, helped to forge these weapons, after losing a battle about not needing blades to fight. The spiritual leader of the community, an old, but wise Buddhist monk, had helped her to "pour" her spiritual energy into the blades, allowing them to act as her purity arrows would.

Throwing on her hooded cloak, she checked her pouch to see that everything was in its proper place. The bag was much smaller and emptier than her once trademark yellow backpack; only carrying a sleeping yukata, matches, water skin, first aid kit, hair brush, soap, and the thing she missed most about modern times, tampons. Grabbing her bow, she left the inn without a sound and headed in the opposite direction of the rising sun.

* * *

It was not until the sun was overhead that Kagome stopped to break by a small stream. Sitting down, she shrugged off her quiver and untied her bag, then headed over to a near by berry bush. The berries themselves were not especially appetizing or soft on the palate, but they were high in natural sugar, calories, and certain vitamins, which could sustain her until the stars played and she could kill a small rodent or fish.

After ingesting her fill, she once again sat down by the stream and shrugged off her cloak and gi, then unwound her chest binding, to reveal the proof of the acid youkai. Reaching into the pack beside her, she pulled out a container of a muddy looking substance both in colour and consistency. The paste was something she had helped make once before, at a time in which someone she once cared deeply about had been stabbed by poison claws in his stomach. Granted, this person had a naturally accelerated recovery range so not so much of it had to be made. Thrusting two fingers into it, she nearly blindly tried to cover her wounds with the paste; the only she could do to see them was to wrench her head around to attempt to look at her back. Once the goo was applied, Kagome then persisted to lie in the sun.

Waiting for the mud like substance to dry was a luxury she normally did not have.

'_Yeah, because I normally have a death wish on my 'tail' or am too tired to even apply it,'_ she thought dryly. Her humor had changed since leaving her…well she still hadn't come to terms with her former relationships. She couldn't consider them friends anymore; acquaintances were another misnomer, since she was not anywhere remotely amiable with them; associates-no that would imply she was on speaking terms with them. _'Backstabbing-insulting-maybe-possibly-if-situations-were-different-lover-now-bastard, evil-ice-queen-soul-stealing-bitch-whom-I-happen-to-be-the-reincarnation-of, hentai-pretending-to-care-but-really-only-wants-to-get-laid-lecherous-imbecile, and untrustworthy-indifferent-doesn't-try-to-help-but-agrees-with-them-betraying-apathetic-heartbreaker; yeah that works for me; long but fitting.'_

Sarcasm, oh how she loved the literary device; dido to smirks and arrogance. She cursed at herself mentally at how much she was picking up _his_ traits. Ok, so she wasn't acting that much like the hanyou; she wasn't hot-headed, she thought before acting, and, hell, she had a shit load more power than he did, and a shit and a half more powerful than his undead bitch.

Most of the animosity towards bastard, bitch, imbecile, and heartbreaker could not be taken at face value. Like all people who have been deeply wounded, psychologically or physically, by a loved one, they tend to cover up their anguish and agony with intense emotion, whether extreme cheerfulness, withdrawal, but most commonly anger and hatred. Kagome, being stung as hard and deep as she was, could only hope that both time and her hatred would help to cure her pain she felt in her soul. As long as she did not dwell on her misfortunes, she could handle her past quite well, but the more she thought about it, this being one such instance, she tended to disperse silent tears.

'_I've lingered to long. I really have to send thank you cards to the demons I kill; and any other time I find myself running for my life. I'd probably be dead if I went back home like he told me to, but then again when have I ever listened to him on that matter.'_

Shrugging on her bodings and weaponry, she left as silently as she came.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, look what Rin found!"

The small child bounced after the demon lord with a beautiful bouquet of sakura flowers. Sighing, he continued to ignore his ward, inwardly grimacing at the girl's grammar, or lack there of.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, look what Rin found!" exclaimed the girl a little louder. As he continued to ignore her, she became silent. "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Turning around, he crouched down to eye level with Rin. "Rin, what have I told you about speaking like that."

Shyly, she answered, "Don't talk in third person, or else you won't answer Rin… me." He nodded. "So Sesshoumaru-sama, look what I found!"

Proudly, she displayed her garland of sakura blossoms. He smiled inwardly at her innocence, as she happily bounced along as he patrolled the Western Lands. She was completely oblivious of the ways of the world, and personally, he wished to keep it that way, not wishing for her to mature as fast as he was forced to.

Walking the lands allowed him a sense of peace which he was not able to obtain with the dignitaries from the races of youkai inhabiting the area, whom he was forbidden to kill when he could no longer tolerate their insolence. No one in the Western kingdom was not accounted for; a foreigner was fair game. These people he often used as a source to relieve some of the tension that surrounded him in social settings.

Taking a deep breath, he smelt something faint in the air. The sent was almost completely out of the range of his senses, but as he sniffed again, he could tell it was definitely there. Besides being weak, it smelt of sakura blossoms after the first frost; frozen with evidence of power underneath, no matter how weak it seemed. Despite the weak sent, the youkai, he had decided it was a youkai because of the power behind the sent, no matter how slight it was, did not seem like he or she was far away. Reaching out with his own Ki, he attempted to locate the demon to attempt to better locate the intruder in his lands, but he found that there was no Ki; or rather the mask was the best he had ever seen including his own.

These facts alone caused him to frown slightly; who ever he was, he was an unknown intruder, and had some power behind him. Turning to Jaken, he told him to watch Rin; and ignoring the toad's muttered comments and choice insults, left to pursue his quarry.

* * *

It did not take the Lord of the Western Lands nearly as much time to reach the youkai as he thought. A small amount of respect was felt by him as he approached the cloaked figure; he had assumed that he would be located much farther from here, dictating that his sent was under a heavier façade then he first anticipated.

"Sesshoumaru, what a surprise." The greeting was cold, with a hint of smugness coming from a pitch of sound much higher than he expected; it was the high voice of a female. He mentally smacked himself in hindsight; the flower blossoms are a nearly exclusively feminine sent, though let no sign of his displeasure with himself show.

"Youkai, what are you doing in my lands?"

Sesshoumaru had anticipated many responses to his question; ranging from arrogant replies, to shameless pleading and rationalizing, to even running. What he did not expect was the scene in front of him. The girl was laughing, hard, as if his question was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"Woman," he growled, "I do not take kindly to be patronized."

The demoness had seemed to recompose herself, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear. "I suppose, but then again, you never take kindly to anything. Secondly, you should not call someone something they are not; it's like calling an ox a bull. Sure he enjoys the honor, but lacks the very thing that makes him one."

He paused for a second, sniffed, and then growled, claws beginning to glow a sickly green. "Human, give me one reason why I should let you live?"

"Because I make no threat against you or your lands; I am merely a wander," the woman spoke, tone mimicking his own. He was slightly amused by her, while he was also slightly surprised. The fact that the woman stood there, answering him without fear or hesitations, startled him.

"Do you not fear death, or the creature that carries it?"

She let out a snort, before she appeared to look him in the eyes; the cloak she wore successfully hid her entire profile. "It is foolish to fear what you can't avoid."

"You are either very wise, or very, very stupid."

"There is just but a thin line between intelligence and insanity."

"Woman," he spoke, patience now only being held by a hair, "Enough with your philosophy, I grow tired of it. Now answer my question; who the fuck are you?"

The slight derision in her tone froze as she closed the gap between them as she attempted to ruff him up. The endeavor, Sesshoumaru found, was rather funny. The woman was moderately petite; her head barely grazing his chin. "I am not a mind reader, Sesshoumaru," she spoke brusquely, "Do not assume I am."

As she spoke, he quickly snaked his arm around her neck and grasped the hood of the cloak. As the woman finished her tirade, he quickly pulled her cloak off her head. Almost instantaneously, she recoiled, twisting away from his grip, and scooting a couple meters away from him.

Black hair cascaded out, neatness the work of a simple samurai knot; dark eye staring at him daringly. If he had been a lesser being, or at least had a semi-normal sense of humor, he would have let out a hard laugh. He, however, was know for neither being a lesser being nor a sense of humor, and settled for a rather intimidating glare.

"Well, well, well, Inu Yasha's bitch," he spoke with some amusement in his tone. "Where's your keeper, wench?"

After his rather short, but denigrating monologue, three things happened. The girl closed the gap rather quick, backhanded him in the face, and he pinned her hands over her head. Despite her current situation, she still managed to keep her cool.

"Never, _ever_ say that," she spoke icily, "I am not that _bastard's_ bitch! I never was and never hope to be."

Her comments caused him to stagger a little, dropping her hands. She used that hesitation to retreat back to the edge of the river bank. "Clearly, your impression of my brother has drastically changed since I last saw you."

"A person's view can be obstructed in the shadows; you need light to see their intentions, and often that is too late."

Sesshoumaru drew his sword. "Your current alignments are of no interest to me, nor will resuscitate you from your death."

* * *

With that statement, he charged at her, but instead of hitting the girl, the blade ran into the flesh of a snake youkai.

Kagome braced for impact, knowing that the speed of the tai-youkai would not allow her to draw her bow and knock an arrow. Waiting for another second and after feeling nothing, she cautiously looked up. Sesshoumaru was currently engaged in a heavy battle with at least a dozen snake youkai, with another dozen headed her way. Without hesitation, she quickly snatched her discarded bow and grabbed an arrow out of her quiver, firing quickly, not taking time to aim. The arrow sailed through the closest snake and getting stuck in a second's head, the pink aura around the arrow vanishing as the creatures were blown to pieces.

Rushing into the heart of the battle, she began to panic. The snakes' auras were not of those working for Naraku, nor were their Ki's ones of his children. Something just didn't add up. Reaching out with her Ki, she could sense dozens of more snakes waiting just past the edge of the clearing, just waiting to pounce, well slither, into the battle.

She fired and collected her arrows with only her subconscious guiding them, while her conscious was trying to figure out the current situation. It simply was illogical for the youkai to be attacking Sesshoumaru, for they were obviously singling him out, she was just in their way; he was the Lord of the Western Lands and they were acting like the kamikaze pilots of late World War II; knowing they were going to die, but trying to inflict as much damage as possible before falling victim to the Lord's sword.

'_It's like they're trying to draw his attention away from what's important; like they don't want him to realize something. And they are succeeding, he is so lost in the blood lust that he can't see or sense anything else. But what would they try to draw him away from; he's too far away from his castle for this to be effective and the only people who travel with him are that toad, the two-headed dragon and the− **the girl**, it's his weakness. Fuck, he doesn't even notice or draw the conclusion!'_

Kagome turned and ran towards the direction Sesshoumaru had arrived, using a sai to wound whoever stood in her way. She almost froze in fright as she approached the spot of the girl. Yes, there was a snake youkai there, a cobra youkai to be more precise; but the thing that truly frightened her was the fact she sense three shards in it. She was not sure how she made it to the Lord's campsite so quickly, though it was most likely the adrenalin that allowed her to sprint as fast as she did. Jaken was currently lying unconscious while the dragon was in a similar state. Standing at the edge of the clearing she saw the cobra had the girl wrapped around in his tail about to retreat.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of, fire an arrow. Not having any time to aim at the moving target, she hoped her aim was true. The first arrow was imbedded in his scales, as was the second and third. He kept slithering, slower now, but only barely, as if the purity arrows hardly fazed him.

Reaching out with both her Ki and miko powers, she realized two things. One, that the shards were jammed in his right eye and, two, he was working for Naraku. The pieces of the puzzle fell together fast. The girl was the great tai-youkai's weak spot and the Naraku needed to get at Sesshoumaru. By drawing him away from the girl, he could easily capture, especially if he was preoccupied, thus where the kamikazes came in. And Naraku had succeeded, well, he would have if he did not have a miko added to mix.

Noticing how her arrows were stuck in his rock-hard scales, he laughed. "Pathetic human, I've won, why do you try?"

"You're overconfidence is you weakness."

"Your faith in your abilities is yours."

Knocking another arrow, she took the time to direct it specifically at the demon's right eye. The arrow successfully dislodged the shards from his eyes, and found his body blown into a thousand pieces. She quickly collected the three shards, the proceeded to slide down the tree trunk she was leaning against. Dropping her bow, she leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and attempted to catch her breath.

"Miko-sama," asked a high-pitched voice, poking her left arm, arousing her from her rest. "Rin wants to know if you are ok."

Opening up her eyes, she saw a small girl looking at her with wide, curious eyes. Smiling a genuine smile, she spoke to the child. "Yes, Rin, I'm fine, thank you, just a little tired; and my name is Kagome, Rin-chan."

"Oh, did Kagome-chan have to come very far to save Rin?" the girl asked, almost ashamed that she might have caused her problems.

"No Rin, I just ran really fast to get here to save you, since Sesshoumaru was busy." There was no point telling the girl that he was drawn away from her as a trap, and he didn't realize she was in trouble; the girl idolized his way too much.

"Okay. Will teach Rin to shoot like that?"

"Rin," said a cold voice behind her, "What have I told you about speaking in third person?"

The girl looked behind the tree and saw, Kagome judged by the stranger's voice and Ki, Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan saved me," she exclaimed. "There was this big snake youkai who knocked out Jaken-sama and Au-Uh and grabbed Rin-me. Then Kagome-chan came and shot it and saved Rin.

The girl was obviously very excited about the whole ordeal, not realizing how serious the situation was. Pulling herself up, she looked him. "Jaken and Au-Uh have been poisoned by the cobra youkia, rendering then both unconscious and temporarily paralyzed. They'll be fine in a couple of hours. It was a trap set by Naraku, why I don't know, though you and I running he obviously did not foresee."

He nodded; as if to tell her continue. _'Kami-sama, he's treating me like a general reporting to him.'_ "Most likely he was going to hold Rin as blackmail. Did you not notice that while the snakes seemed to throw themselves at you, as if they were awaiting death?"

"What makes you think that it was Naraku? And if it was, what would make you think that he wanted to capture Rin?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she continued in her low tone. "The cobra had a residue of Naraku's Ki, very small and hardly noticeable, but there; and he had three shards of the Shikon no Tama in its eye. And why he captured Rin? The others were just paralyzed, not killed; he wanted them to report to you that Rin was captured. And knowing that the girl is your weak point and you would do anything to save her, Naraku would predict you would come charging directly at him, it gives him the upper hand. When he defeats you, yes I said when not if, he would be able to control you like he does Kagura."

"What makes you think he would defeat this Sesshoumaru?"

"Because _this Kagome_ knows his trickery a hell of a lot better than you do. He would have a trap set and defeat you underhandedly."

Nodding his head, the next hour and a half was spend in silence minus a few affirmations to Rin as she chatted happily to both Sesshomaru and herself. He, at one point made an attempt to silence her, but Kagome gave him a look as if to say that if he tried to shut Rin up, she would hurt him.

Finally, the two youkai arose. Gathering themselves, Sesshoumaru-tachi turned to the west to leave. Kagome, in turn, was about to head south when she was stopped by a clawed hand.

"Is there anything else you require, Sesshoumaru?" she asked frigidly.

"You will returning with me to my home." It was a command with no room for argument.

"What?" she inquired voice just barely able to be categorized as a whisper. She did not need to shout like most people; rather her soft inquisition seemed more intimidating. "I do not have to go with you."

"You are coming with me. I have a debt to pay and refuse to discuss the terms in this place."

* * *

Grabbing her wrist, he then proceeded to drag her off westward, the rest of his party following him.

Eventually Kagome's wrists were released by Sesshoumaru. Rubbing them, she continued to walk beside him. She could tell he was surprised by her stamina, sneaking a gaze her way every so often and an eyebrow raising only a fraction of a centimeter when he saw she was still there; they had been walking for three hours, and she had not once faltered. She found the silence comforting; it had been so long since she had traveled with others that she was unsure of what she would say to them. Then again, the time she spent traveling with Inu Yasha-tachi was often spent in silence or in argument.

Looking over at the demon next to her she inquired how far the destination was.

"Another hour or so; we should be arriving just after sunset."

She nodded, then returning her gaze to the path in front of her. She actually found it soothing to travel with people again. The fact that there were other people watching her back caused the tension building up in her body to be relieved, tension she never knew she had. The group itself was not a bad group to travel with either. Sesshoumaru may be a killer, but he had honor and would not break his word.

Looking over at Au-Uh, she smiled slightly. Rin was currently curled up between the dragon's two heads as it flew overhead. Feeling someone's hot gaze on her back, she turned to Sesshoumaru, who was glaring at her almost inquisitively.

"It's been so long since I've traveled with another, that I've almost forgotten the touch of humanity," she explained to him. She, herself, was surprised at her tone; much like his Ki showed that he was. It was not the normal chilled tone she used while talking to people other than children; rather, it was one of indifference.

Sesshoumaru had a very strong Ki; one that was nearly impenetrable, had it not been for her own strength of learning to read Ki, a skill she learned while staying at a monastery for a week while healing from the acid youkai attack. But it still took a lot of energy to get beyond his top layer, which only extremely strong and basic emotions emanated. She was told she was surprisingly adapt to reading them by the abbot; only receiving a little instruction before her natural instincts took over. As she further used it, her skills increased, allowing her to read more guarded Ki, while further strengthening her own. Now hers easily rivaled Sesshoumaru's; the strongest Ki she had ever seen, including that of the abbot and Naraku.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. As he stated, they reached his fortress just after sunset as dusked set upon them; the stars shining brightly without the moon to dwarf them.

'_The new moon; Inu Yasha's human night,'_ she thought, _'I wonder where they stopped. He's up in a tree right now. Life's a bitch sometimes; Inu Yasha doesn't realize the power I have over him. If I wanted to, I could easily track him and kill him on a night like this. He thinks I'm at home now. Stupid bastard, when have I ever listened to things he's told me to do? Of course, he thought that I could never survive on my own. Bastard.'_

She was knocked out of her thoughts as Sesshoumaru tapped her on her shoulder, gesturing for her to follow a panther youkai, whom Kagome could tell was lightly aghast to the human that was to follow him. She could not say that he was an ugly person; actually, he was quite the opposite with black hair pulled back in a low ponytail and piercing green eyes. He had a tail, which was not a large fluffy thing like Sesshoumaru's, but thin and black, just reaching the floor.

He walked brusquely, obviously hoping to lose her as he twisted and turned through the winding corridors, before arriving at her room.

"There is a bath house down the hall and to the right. Sesshoumaru wishes to speak to you in about an hour, so be ready." He spoke very quickly. Reaching out with her Ki, she could see the disgust radiate off him. He was obviously a hater of humans, but forced to respect her by most likely Sesshoumaru himself. Bowing shallowly, he bid her farewell.

"If you need anything, just ask. Goodbye…"

"You may call me either miko-sama or miko-dono," she said filling in his gap.

His surprise was evident in his body language; eyebrows raised, eyes wide, mouth ever so slightly agape. "Miko-sama."

He quickly left, closing the door behind him, leaving Kagome the time to absorb her accommodations. They were not overly fancy, but had hints of the wealth of the owner of the manor. Slipping off her sandals, which she now wore instead of sneakers, and learning to run with them, at the door, she proceeded to investigate her surroundings. Running the pads of her fingers over the walls, she walked around the room, before reaching an opening, revealing a balcony overlooking a garden, the stars glistening in the koi pond. Draping her arms over the edge of the balcony way, she sighed, finding a peace here that she had not felt in the longest time, very possibly the first time since entering the well two years ago. She tore her self away from the breathtaking sight and headed back into her quarters, but stopped suddenly.

Something wasn't right; correction some_one_ wasn't right. There were two of them; obviously trained assassins sent to kill her, though they did not realize their cover had been blown. Growing impatient, she called out to them. "I know you are here; come out."

Two wolf youkai stepped out from the shadows, a katana in each hand. Kagome gulped, slightly nervous about fighting in unknown quarters and against trained assassins. She laid a hand on her sais, drawing them while glaring at the two wolves.

**

* * *

Parting Thoughts: Please send your questions, comment, or concerns to me via the reader reviews or emailing me see beginning for address, though I would prefer you to post a review. Inquisitions for a beta reader position can email me and I will get back to you as quick as possible.**

I heart semicolons! They are happiness right under my right pinky; they just love to be inserted instead of periods; semicolons, I ♥ you!

I would also like to take this time to explain the calling the ox a bull quote. An ox is a castrated (or neutered) bull. I do not take credit for this quote, but give it to the writers of the musical/movie _1776._

Finally I do not own the _Tragedy of Macbeth_, the dream sequence from _Star Wars Attack of the Clones_, _Roroni Kenshin_, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, and Cicero, _Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl_, _Star Wars Return of the Jedi_ (Your overconfidence is your weakness), Lord of the Rings Return of the King, _Mulan_ (You don't belong here, Mulan (Kagome); go home) or the musical/movie _1776_ (ox and bull comparison).

Once again I thank you for reading

Bacci e ciao

♥ The Jade Sabre ♥


	2. Second Tome

**Title: **Of Betrayal, Hope, and Learning to Love Again

**Author:** The Jade Sabre

**Email:** Reader: _(Still none, please I'm begging you)_

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst

**Rating:** M for blood, violence, language, mature situations, and some sexual content

**Summary**: Dark fic. Higurashi Kagome has changed drastically; betrayal by friends can do that. Searching for the shards, she enlists the assistance of one she assumes will not affect her and has similar mannerisms to her own, but hope can come in strange people. S/K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Chapter:** Second Tome

**Comments/Responses: **This is more of a plot chapter, not a lot of action, lots of talking, lots of narration, lots of important info for later! Hang in there with me for this one. Also sorry for the anachronisms, there are many in this chapter (mostly stated by Sesshoumaru since Kagome has heard of most of the things).

To **1Kenshinlver**: Basically the Rurouni Kenshin reference was the use of the suffix –dono. Keep on the lookout for more. I'm glad you like the story, but we'll see who kicks whose butts, remember she's in unfamiliar territory; a major disadvantage for her.

To **bbhm**: I totally agree with you about how people portray Kagome as weak; the fact that she is able to put up with all the bullshit is really a testament for her character; I personally find it hard to write submissive women, hence why Kagome's manga nature was slightly changed by me. (I also go to an all-girl school so the whole girl power idea surges through the roof.) Thanks.

To **Flame Ivy Moon**: Yay! I feel loved. I'm glad you really like this story so far (and even more so that it caught your interest). I'll try to update quickly.

To **Kagome21**: Thank you so much. I don't know how fast I'm going to be able to update; I have two AP classes, meaning I have to stay after school twice a week for an hour), I have a computer programming class, and Junior year has a shit load of homework/college prep. Besides, I rather give you all longer chapters than shorter ones.

To **Kirejugatsu**: Well, at least someone likes my descriptiveness; some people, cough9thgradecough11thgradecoughenglishteacherscough, excuse me I have a cold, don't enjoy my wordiness.

To **LynGreenTea:** um ok, I will.

To **Silveronis**: Thanks, I'll try.

Thank you and enjoy; also, still searching for a beta.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was quite baffled by the mystery of Higurashi Kagome. The fact that she was traveling alone and not with his half-brother was baffling on its own, not to mention the fact that she apparently now hated him like there was no tomorrow. She had grown stronger since he had last seen her; now able to manipulate her Ki to only show what she wanted to, though he was only able to get through some of the barriers, which were just as strong as his, for some insight, as well the ability to read others. She had some how been able to find a way to hide her sent from all but the strongest youkai he speculated, for she her Ki spiked slightly with shock when she noticed that he was able to catch her sent.

Her fighting skills had improved exponentially, now a rather adept fighter instead of a shaky C-string archer kept away from battle as much a possible. Her miko powers had improved as well, how much so he was unsure, but from the little bit he had seen, they had also increased exponentially, but then again they were miniscule to begin with.

But it was her emotions that really resulted in his marveling; they were kept in perfect check, except when she was speaking to Rin, where she reverted back to her former, nurturing style.

The girl seemed unsure of how to act around him and the rest of the group, eyes darting from himself to Jaken who was trailing her with a fowl expression kissing his lips to the dragon overhead carrying the sleeping Rin. The fact she was still able to keep his pace without showing any sign of fatigue or faltering cause him to raise an eyebrow.

'_She really has become stronger then when she traveled with my brother.'_ He found himself dwelling on that fact with a growing amount of respect for the miko. It was the first time in a long while that he felt that much respect towards anyone, and certainly the first time it was directed to something not of pure youkai blood.

"How much longer till we reach your dwelling?" asked the miko harshly.

"Another hour or so; we should be arriving just after sunset."

She nodded her head before returning to her previous activities. Her eyes kept darting around, almost showing fear of the company. They finally rested on Rin's sleeping figure once again, staying there for longer than usual. She smiled at the girl and Sesshoumaru could not help but stare. Kagome quickly turned around catching his stare.

"It's been so long since I've traveled with another, that I've almost forgotten the touch of humanity." Her tone was different than any other time she spoke to him; passive and faintly apathetic, withdrawn and monotone and it startled him. He nodded his head in recognition, before leaving her alone.

Traveling with her was not a hassle; she gave no inkling she was there, minus a comment or two. She did not cause him to slow; she was. The rest of the journey was completed in silence.

Upon entering the castle, he was met by Taro, a panther youkai and a trusted servant. "Milord, welcome back."

He followed Taro's eyes as they rested on Kagome, who currently in deep enough thought that she did not notice the inquisition of the other youkai. "Pardon me milord, but why have you brought a human home with you?"

"She is the current holder of a debt and you are to treat her with the utmost respect, understood?"

"Hai, milord."

Sesshoumaru's mind was currently at work, trying to find a way out of his present situation with the miko and his debt, before smiling as a plan came into mind. "Take her to a room in the south wing; treat her the way you would treat any other guest. She will be meeting with in an hour and a half. Oh and Taro, take the long route."

He watched the girl snap out of her present daze when he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him inquiring to what he wanted. Gesturing to the panther, she got the message and followed him.

"Jaken, take Rin to her room," he ordered. "And she is not to be waken up," he added quickly as the toad made his way to arouse her from he slumber.

Sesshoumaru allowed a smug grin to crawl onto his face as he left the entrance hall, heading towards the armory. While his honor forbad him from neither personally laying a claw on her nor leaving her, he had no problem with staging an assassination. Arriving in the barricades, he turned to two of his assassins, who were yielding sub level results at best.

The barricades were silent as he walked over to the two; afraid to even breath in fear of enraging the tai-youkai. He inwardly smiled; he almost feared that he had lost his touch after his _interesting_ encounter with his brother's ex-wench. As he stopped in front of the twin youkai, time seemed to freeze; Sesshoumaru could smell the horror radiate of their bodies so strongly that it nearly caused him to stager. The two had failed their last two missions in trying to discover the shady matters concerning the sister of the Lord of the Southern Lands. Not only had they failed to discovered anything, but they, he had learned from other sources, had barely entered the complex, running at the first hint of death.

"Come," he spoke frigidly, then turned to leave, knowing they would follow.

The two Ki spiked almost instantaneously at the same time to the same point, but they followed obediently. Ushering them into a little used conference room, he sat at the head of the table, motioning for them to do the same.

"I have an assassination for you two," he told them shortly. His bluntness was no surprise to the youkai; Sesshoumaru was not one known for his subtlety; he personally found it a waste of time. "I have had it with you two and your lack of productivity. I am giving you one last chance to prove your merit. This is a relatively easy assignment. I have a guest staying here; she is staying in the south wing, last room in the fourth passage; dispose of her."

"Now, milord?" asked the first youkai.

"Now." The two youkai got up to leave, but were stopped by one last comment. "Oh and Hideki, Takami, failure will cause your lives to be forfeited Go."

Once again he found himself alone and in thought. Not only did he have an assassination to handle, but there was the situation with the clan of acid youkai and eagle youkai, which was a situation that he would rather have them fight out than deal with, but could not risk the possibility of a full fledged civil war in his lands. The animosity between the two races was common knowledge and the recent development was not helping the state of affairs, what with the oldest daughter of Kanehiko, the leader of the acid youkai, being killed, and the eagles being blamed for her death. In two days, representatives from both tribes would be arriving at the palace in hopes to resolve the matter peacefully.

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, letting out a breath he did not even know he was holding. _'It's times like this I wish that I could just disappear; or at least not be the tai-youkai during these fucking conflicts. These stupid clans can't solve their own stupid problems. Kami-sama, I wish that they would just start fighting and kill each other off. Most likely nothing's going to happen out of these negotiation, just more acrimony. I have more than half a mind to relocate the entire clans, one on the northern boarder, and one on the southern, then just quarantine them there.'_

Sighing, he reached over to a small table in the corner, grabbing a bottle of saké and a glass. Taking a swig of the liquor, his mind began to wander to other problems he was facing; mainly the woman in the southern wing. '_How did I get myself into this? And how did she see the trap when this Sesshoumaru could not? Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve owing a debt to a human, let alone my brother's wench? Nevertheless, this whole affair will be over with shortly.'_

Finishing his alcohol, he stood, exiting the room and heading towards the south wing; the wing that was reserved for his unwanted guests. The rooms there were furnished sparsely. They had the basic amenities, futon, wardrobe, and desk, but even those were not of high quality. Of course, the people who stayed in the suites were unwelcome and often of lower class so they did not know of their unsolicited status. The dungeon complex also rested beneath the floors of that particular wing, causing unpleasant odors to sometimes leak up to the first floor. Now that he actually took the time to dwell on it, the only thing rather agreeable about the rooms was the overlook of the southern gardens, which his mother had put so much energy into.

The fact that the gardens were so loved by his mother was the only thing that drove him to keeping them so tamed. Yes, the other parts of the grounds were well kempt, but it was the southern gardens he took particular pride in, and also were the most private for the very reasons they were his mother's. The only people who occupied the gardens, other than himself, were a few of his most esteemed guess (but only while accompanied by him) and Rin, who took great pride in carrying for the flowers there.

He arrived at the oak door in which the miko was currently residing. Taking a breath, he paused for a moment before executing the second part of his plan. Carefully he opened the door and prepared to charge in, sword blazing.

What he saw inside was not the sight he expected; then again many things revolving around this woman were unexpected; this was just a new part of the puzzle that he was so keen on figuring out. He expected to find the two ookami youkai cornering her, attempting to kill her, and while she would not be dead, he assumed she would be ruffed up. Kagome was currently sitting on her futon, glaring at him, as if she knew what he had planned, twirling a sai between her index and middle fingers. The bodies of Hideki and Takami laid in front of her bed, blood flowing freely from slits on their necks, presumably over their jugulars. While the two were to be dead after this charade, they were supposed to die by his sword, not hers.

"Finally you're here; I was about to assume that I was going to be forced to sleep with these guys bleeding all over the floor; even for me, the stench of rotting flesh is horrible," she stated curtly, though the undertone of her voice seemed to hint that she knew he would be coming.

"They will be taken care of while I speak to you; come with me."

As she walked by him, he distinctly heard her whisper, "Next time, do a better job when you try to stage the whole damsel in distress."

Sesshoumaru was surprised that she was able to figure out his intentions. He had hoped for the two wolves to still be living when he arrived, with him 'saving her life' from the assassins, thus clearing himself of the obligation. He did not know how she figured it out, but he was going to find out, soon. Bringing her into the main library of the fortress, he motioned for her to sit at one of the chairs.

"I don't appreciate the underhand attempt to slither out of debt, Sesshoumaru," said Kagome before he could ask the question that he meant to ask.

"And you think that it was me that authorized the attack; you have no proof. My honor does not permit me to harm you while I have an obligation to fulfill," he countered, lying through his teeth.

"You'd be surprised at what one will admit when he sees one thread cut and his is waiting for the scissors to fall on it."

He nodded in agreement, not so much agreeing with her statements overall, but at the context of the use, more importantly, to whom the statement was referring.

"And gathering from the evidence and what I know of your personality and attitude," she continued, "Your scheme was easy to put the pieces together. Honestly, do you think I'm that stupid?"

"You were when you traveled with my brother."

She snorted in an unladylike way, before responding in a half serious, half joking tone. "Yeah, I was also much more innocent of the ways of the world and of the intent of people; a brainless mistake on my part."

"What do you want?"

"As subtitle as ever Sesshoumaru."

"It saves a hell of a lot of time."

"True; I want your cooperation," she answered just as bluntly as his question.

"I refuse to agree to that until I know all the details."

She chuckled darkly. "Of course; a killer on top, but deep down a serious business man. In another five hundred years or so, you really should become a CEO."

Sesshoumaru was confused by her last remark. _'What is a CEO and how does she know what it's like in five hundred years?'_

It was only then that he noticed her hand on the stump of missing arm. "What the fuck−"

His question was cut off as he began to feel lightheaded and the room began to spin. His vision began to falter, drifting into unconsciousness, as he tried desperately to remove the mike whose palm was still where his missing arm would be. Finally, the darkness took him as he passed out.

* * *

Kagome did her best to hold down the demon lord, who was struggling quite hard to get away from her. She prayed to Kami-sama that he would loss consciousness shortly; she did not know how much longer she could keep this up if he was thrashing about like this. Thankfully, the pink aura began to calm him as his movements started to become less violent till he stopped moving all together.

Still keeping one hand on his stump, she began to chant in a language forgotten to all but a select few. The aura surrounding Sesshoumaru changed from a soft pink to a bright blue and fire like; shortly after it engulfed her as well, causing her body to flinch in pain; she discovered that it did not only look like fire, but felt like fire too. However, she did not stop chanting.

'_He is _so_ lucky that he's out for this,'_ she thought trying to keep her concentration despite the torturous feelings all over her body. _'That's all I can say, he is so fucking lucky!' _

The enchantment she was using was not that difficult, but required great strength of one soul, for if it was not strong enough, it would be sucked into a vortex killing both the enchanter and the enchanted; the victim must latch on to the miko's or other magical being to live during the time the spell was being preformed. It was from a monk in the monastery that had mentioned the spell, causing Kagome to search for more information on it. She finally found it in an old scroll full of spells from a time when the land of Japan was still young. The spells themselves were in a form of kanji that she did not know; she was surprised, however, when the words flowed freely from her mouth and she knew the meaning of them as well. Memorizing the spells were not hard; it was if she already knew them, that they were locked away in her mind, much like her strong abilities with dealing with Ki.

Finally the blue aura disappeared as she ceased her chanting, pausing for a moment before continuing. This time, however, the aura was a sickly green, not unlike the color of his own claws would turn when the poison began to flow through them as she continued to chant, her eyes beginning to loose all color.

When her eyes became completely white, she yelled out the final command, "KYUU KYUU NYO RITSU RYOU!"

A blinding light, one so strong that she had to use her free hand to shield her eyes, spread through out the room, emanating from Sesshoumaru's body. It was then that Kagome felt the tug on her soul, like a vacuum or a black whole, and it took all of her strength, both spiritually, mentally, physically. Struggling to breath, she repeated the final command once again, sealing the light in the body of Sesshoumaru.

Falling on her knees, she tried desperately to catch her breath. Sweat dripped down her face and the perspiration causing her clothes to stick to body. _'Eww, I really need to bath before I sleep.'_

Rising, she tried to move, but the collapsed onto the floor next to his comatose body, falling into a state similar to his. If someone to enter the room at this moment, he or she would be quite surprised. The Lord of the Western Lands was passed out on the floor next to a chair, of which he appeared to have fallen out, and a girl in a priestess garb lying near him, in a similar state, looking like she had just run a marathon.

* * *

It was just past the crack of dawn when Higurashi Kagome regained conscious; Sesshoumaru was still passed out on the floor. The events of last night were still foggy; she remembered the Lord's attempt to underhandedly relieve himself of his debt_. 'He led me to the library, I yelled, well not yelled but something along those lines, just quieter, at him for trying to kill me/'save me.' Then…then what… I remember something about trying to get him to agree with something and comparing him to a CEO and some flash of light and kyuu kyuu nyo ritsu ryou.'_ Suddenly, the events came back to her. _'The connection spell; I'm not dead so I must have passed out.'_

Sitting up, she realized how embarrassing her current situation was and found herself ever so grateful that the tai-youkai was still knocked out. Her head was resting his chest, one hand gripping his kimono. He, in turn, had his tail wrapped around her waist, left arm hand mimicking. Both of them had their legs entangled with each other's. Kagome was so thankful that no one had walked in on them in such a compromising position; she thought she might die. Quickly she freed herself from him and scooted as far away from his body as possible.

Arising, she looked over his body, extremely pleased that her spell was successful. Perhaps it was the lack of body heat or just the side effects of the experience, she speculated, but either way, Sesshoumaru began to stir and in minutes was back on his feet; she made eye contact with him, suddenly aware of the anger in his eyes. Quickly, he leaned down to pick up his sword and used his free hand to push himself off the ground.

"Woman, no longer do I care about honor; your death will be dealt swiftly." And with that, he charged at her.

Kagome stood there confidently. "Not unless you have a death wish."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had a claw at her throat, sword pointing at her gut, when she spoke; he was slightly confused. Removing his hands, he stared at her. "What makes you so confident?"

"Look down."

He complied, and was shocked by the sight, causing him to drop his sword; both of his hands were there, as well as the rest of his once missing arm. It appeared to be his arm, complete with his own demon markings. He heard her chuckle at his surprise. "What the fuck?"

"Yes, that's your arm, though you're most likely going to hate it after this," she commented as if she was commenting of the weather; then continued without letting him get a word in. "That arm connects you to me."

"What?" he asked audibly surprised.

"I need help collecting the shard of the Shikon no Tama," she told him.

"And what makes you think I'm going to help you; I do not have a death wish."

"You're just as much involved with this fight as I am," she snapped back at him. "You have a score to settle with Naraku; Naraku collects the shards; I need to collect the shards; distributive property."

"I still am not going to get involved with it."

"I knew you'd say that," she sighed. "That's where the arm comes in; I've already decided that helping me is the only way I'll allow you to be released from your two debts."

"Two?"

"Saving Rin and attempting to kill me/save me," she retorted. "Any way, you will travel with me till the quest is complete."

"No."

"No? Well, I haven't explained all the restraints yet; if you abandon me, kill me, indirectly or directly, or deliberately not intervene to protect me during a fight result, that is to say that you cannot sit back and watch, the arm will start to eat at you with purity energy, resulting in your death. Once the Shikin no Tama is whole again the curse will be lifted and we go our separate ways and you keep your arm."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, feeling very uncomfortable in this situation; he vowed that he would never allow himself to get into a situation like this again. "It appears I have no choice in the matter."

"Oh, you do have a choice," she retorted, "Life or death."

"Some choice."

"You'd be surprised; Romans regarded suicide more honorable than accepting a political defeat." Sesshoumaru showed his confusion easily. "The Romans were a race of people who lived far west of Japan about 1700-1500 years ago," she said plainly.

Even though he still didn't understand who these 'Romans' were, the inu youkai kept his mouth shut about the topic, and moved on to more pressing matters. "Since I am going to be traveling with you," he began, "I demand to have a discussion about certain things."

"Only naturally," she smirked; "Ask away."

"Why do you travel alone; not with my half-brother?"

"Because we had different points of view." He glared at her, knowing there was more to the story than that, which resulted in her sighing before elaborating. "Inu Yasha met up with Kikyou about six months ago; Kikyou deciding that she had had enough of shard hunting for Naraku and swore to help us. Well, Kikyou was obviously the stronger miko at the time, having been trained and all that jazz, so it was only natural that the group started relying on her more and more while becoming less dependent of me. Eventually I was just a hassle for them; Kikyou was able to detect shards, purify better than me, was able to stay and hunt shards, not to mention was a better fighter than me. So finally, about four months ago, I caused a slight mishap, involving me getting in the way while fighting Naraku, and finally your brother snapped, telling me, and I quote, 'Bitch, we don't need you here anymore, go home and forget about hunting the shards,' and the scary part was both the monk and the slayer agreed with him. Of course, since when have I ever listened to the bastard? So in a nut shell, I started to gather the shards on my own and increase my spiritual energy."

"So my brother kicked you out in favor of his dead bitch?"

"No, I decided to leave to go marry Jaken," she said sarcastically; "Of course he did. Question: why is Naraku after you?"

"I thought I was making the inquisitions?"

"Well, you're not Spanish," she mumbled, before coherently saying, "If I did all the talking, this would be a monologue. Again, why is Naraku after you?"

"He asked me if I would kill my brother; and I saying yes sealed a deal with him. Soon I realized what his intent was and did not comply."

"And then he tried to use Rin to blackmail you into doing it?"

"Yes. How do you hide your sent?"

"Hime," she stated.

"Princess?" he asked, slightly skeptical.

"Well, that was her work name; her real name was Tokami; she was a spider youkai living in the mountains of the Northern Lands. She was a very young, by demon standers; about sixty-two."

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was well known the types of cloth made from spider silk; however, he had never heard of one that could hide scent. "So this Tokami gave you the cloak for…?"

"Well, if you didn't interrupt me, I would have told ya," she snapped at him, her attitude flaring for a moment. "Hime was young so her skills were hardly known, but very refined; probably the best I've ever seen, though she had a particular talent for concealment. It was the first place I went after my near death experience, hoping it would give me a place to heal. While the monastery was nice, it was too much of a reminder of what I had left. While in the mountains, I met Hime; she found me passed out from the walking and took me into her home for no apparent reason. I later helped her out of a tight situation and she gave me the cloak. I tried to tell I was just repaying my debt, but she insisted. Turns out it was her first cloak, and the strongest; as well as being water proof, self-repairing, and exceptionally warm when it needs to be, she told me it would hide my sent from all but the strongest youkai, but even then it would be weak."

"You were in a monastery?"

"It was a safe place to allow my injuries to mend, nothing more, nothing less."

He was confused by her statement; she had said that she stayed at the monastery for her _injuries to mend_, but was in the Northern Mountains to _heal_. The miko

was specifically leaving something out; he knew it.

* * *

Kagome started to feel nervous when Sesshoumaru asked her about the monastery; while it was a place to heal and where she learned both how to read Ki and increase her miko energy, it was still a place that brought out painful memories.

"It was a safe place to allow my injuries to mend, nothing more, nothing less," she said coldly.

"What were−"

"I'm hungry," she interrupted, making it clear, at least she thought that the matter was closed. "Where and when is breakfast served?"

She headed towards the door of the library, making a mental note of where it was located for the next time she wished to visit. The tai-youkai seemed to get the message that the matter was closed, which Kagome was thankful that he left the subject where it was. Leading her silently down the hall, she followed him into a hall, which was lined with tables; Sesshoumaru stepped up a dais to a table over looking the entire hall, and she followed him, taking a seat next to him. The dinning facility was nearly empty; minus them there were only four youkai: an older looking wolf demon and three youkai wearing armor.

'_The armor makes it nearly impossible to see their species, and I'm too fucking tired and drained of most of her spiritual energy. And where's Sesshoumaru's armor?_' She was shocked that he was wearing only his white kimono. Without his armor, a new side of the man was reveled; the armor portrayed the intimidating warrior, but, Kagome decided, he looked even more menacing without it. They way he carried himself, which was with an extreme amount of confidence, and especially the color coordination. She smiled at that thought, her female fashion sense was kicking in; but it really did make him much more regal.

Looking over at her "companion," she noticed the food had been placed on the table. They ate in silence; no one daring to break it until they were finished.

"I want to know your time constraints about this whole shard deal." Kagome finally spoke after sipping the tea from her cup, noticing a few more youkai had entered the hall.

"So I now have a say in the matter," he commented dryly.

Kagome gritted her teeth, closed her eyes, and counted to ten, trying desperately to control her temper, which was flaring. "When are you able to leave?" she asked both brusquely and harshly.

"A week at the least and will be needing to return here about one a month."

"I can do that," she told him.

If she had been anybody else, she would not have know that Sesshoumaru was surprised, presumably because she was so accommodating; but the hard probing of his Ki had reveled that much, at least that is what she thought. Her thoughts were confirmed by the tai-youkai remark. "Well, aren't you accommodating?"

'_Yeah, because I know what it's like when you're denied the right to go home to do something; I'm not that much like his bastard brother.'_ "You'd be surprised what experience can teach you."

Seeing more demons filtering in to the dinning room, she took the hint that it would be better for her to leave then stay around and see what would happen if she was seen fraternizing with the Lord of the Western Lands. "If we are not departing immediately, I shall be going to visit my family; do not expect me back for five days at the earliest."

Kagome stood up and looked Sesshoumaru in the eye before bowing deeply. "Sayonara."

* * *

**Parting Notes:** Please keep in mind that I will not be updating daily. I have two AP classes, tech, and a computer programming class. With all this in mind, I shall probably be updating around the two week mark, but don't quote me on that. I have a really cool computer programming class, though it is rather time consuming. Right now I have to design a program that can compute taxes using the tax forms from 2005 (it's going to be kinda like Turbo Tax). And then I have to create a virus blocker. So needless to say, I'm working on these programs at least 10 hours a week.

Taro, the panther youkai, is named after a real person; the son of a famous Japanese general. **History Quiz for all:** _Who was the general and what was his claim to fame?_

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns about something that happened in the chapter, especially grammatical errors, don't hesitate to email me or post a review and I'll see what I can do. Remember, there are no stupid questions, but there sure as hell stupid people who ask those questions. Stupid-as-hell-reviews bitchy-responses.

Please, if you think something is stupid, or pointless, don't just say 'This is so stupid, you suck.' **_I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!_** They are my bread and water. REMEMBER: Constructive-criticism-reviews polite-responses; pointless-flaming-responses Bitchy-responses.

Just so everybody knows, "kyuu kyuu ryo ritsu ryou" is Chinese and roughly means "answer my call." I ♥ Li-kun!

Finally, I do not own Star Wars New Jedi Order, Rebel Stand, Lord of the Rings the Two Towers, the Spanish Inquisition, and Card Captor Sakura.

Your readership is greatly appreciated

Bacci e ciao

♥ Jade Sabre ♥


	3. Third Tome

**Title: **Of Betrayal, Hope, and Learning to Love Again

**Author:** The Jade Sabre

**Email:** TheJadeSabre yahoo .com

**Beta Reader:**Kotomi Kusanagi

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst

**Rating:** M for blood, violence, language, mature situations, and some sexual content

**Summary**: Dark fic. Higurashi Kagome has changed drastically; betrayal by friends can do that. Searching for the shards, she enlists the assistance of one she assumes will not affect her and has similar mannerisms to her own, but hope can come in strange people. S/K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Chapter:** Third Tome

**Comments/Responses:** The Answer to the quiz is Tadamichi Kuribayashi. He was the (Lieutenant) General in charge of defending Iwo Jima and who was hand picked by Emperor Hirohito during World War II.

To **1kenshinlover**: Yay, you're back☻! Well, you know the answer to the quiz (look up). I feel obligated to write longer chapters just because that is what I like to read. Similarly, I love words and the English language, if it's used right. A beautiful picture can be painted if used properly and I love the art. Thanks for reviewing.

To **BrucesGirl:** O my gosh, I think you gave me one of the best review/complement a writer could ever receive. Trust me, I don't take any offense to your comment. In fact, I heartily agree with you. Most high school students can't write with great imagery and creatively; they are so used to guidelines, rubrics, and analytical essays that when they do try to write some sort of "freelance" fiction, they have no idea how to go about it. And about your story, lets just say I now know why you liked my work so much. Honestly, I thought I was reading my own work at first. Thanks so much for your support.

To **DarkendInu**: THANK YOU! You were able to tell me something you didn't like, which is so helpful. You have to understand that for certain points of the sorry to work, Kagome needs to be completely betrayed and not just by Inu Yasha, though I promise that Shippou will be coming into the story. I'm glad that you like it so much.

To **Darktemp**: I'll try to update, but someone needs to add another six hours to the day, so to speak and I just started drivers ed so I get home at six o'clock three days a week.

To **Flame Ivy Moon:** Yay I have a returning fan! Trust me, unless I end up in the hospital again, I will be updating more than once a year. It'll probably be more like once a month.

To **gurl-of-togas-older-son**: Well, I have this habit of writing long chapters, hence why I don't update so frequently. I'm glad you liked the comments about her ex-friends (check out the second paragraph, I think you'll enjoy). I thought it provided some comic relief, but it also showed how much they hurt Kag. I'm glad it humored you as much as it did me.

To **inugurldemon**: okay I don't really understand what you wrote. Remember reviewsentencessubject and predicate.

To **Kotomi Kusanagi**: You know the answer and if you don't you don't deserve it.

To **LynGreenTea**: I will

To **Megan Cosoer**: I'm ecstatic that you like it, but no I'm not going to update any more so there.

To **MidNite Phoenix: **First of all, can I just say that I love your penname! I hate when Kagome gets betrayed (why else would a write about it). But more importantly, don't go putting yourself down like that. It doesn't matter what grade you are in or the level of your classes, you can still always find stuff out. I wouldn't have known it if I didn't read _Flags of our Fathers_ by John Bradley (READ IT IF YOU HAVE ANY REMOTE INTEREST IN HISTORY OR JAPAN OR WORLD WAR II! **READ IT!** ) I personally enjoyed the book. To make the little hearts, open Microsoft Word, Click insert and under that click symbol; you should find it in there. Oh, and I'm known to be horribly blunt and sarcastic.

To **Okane-Tsuki**: Thanks.

To **Queenanneus**: Secrets, yes secrets, lots of secrets, like what Kagome is keeping from Sesshoumaru (more specifically her time in the monastery and life with Hime). The great thing is that I can type this and you'll be the only one who knows because no one ever reads the responses to other people's reviews. Oh and thanks.

To **Skitzoflame:** Thanks, you make me blush. I really am happy with the number of review I get currently. While I wouldn't mind getting more, I am perfectly content getting the review I have, which are mostly full of sustenance. I can't wait to find out what comes next either. I'm serious, I don't know what I'm going to write, I mean I have a basic idea, but maniac highs causes one to think, a lot (though most of it's really random), and certain classes (ahem Christology and PreCalc) leave much time for yours truly to let her mind wander, so things end up getting rewritten, and I kinda change major ideas.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome placed her hand on the well, easily removing the seal that Kikyou had placed on the well to keep her from returning to the past; weak seals that any miko worth her salt could remove and replace. They were however, very faint in order to keep the youkai from noticing them.

'_And of course, the clay pot didn't think that I would stay here, imbecile. She was too fucking stupid to think that I wouldn't be able to survive on my own; she thought I was too fucking weak. Oh Kikyou, never underestimate your opponents, especially when they're your reincarnations; you know how you act and I share your soul and you possess a piece of mine; do the math. Kami-sama, oh how I wish that I could be around when your stupidity becomes your downfall. Pride comes before the fall, bitch, and you have more pride than I ever thought possible. Revenge will be sweet, Kikyou, even if it is not delivered by me.'_

It was nearly a ritual, the cursing of Kikyou and/or Inu Yasha and occasionally Miroku and Sango before she traveled to the twenty-first century; the litany helped keep her calm and focused. Traveling home was hard for her now, harder than it should have been, but the memories were still there: the fights with Inu Yasha, the good byes to Shippo, the reasoning of Miroku, the sits, not to mention the close proximity to Kaade-san's village.

Quickly she hopped over the edge of the well with a speed that would make any professional track star would be proud. It was the kind of skill that, if she was a regular girl in Tokyo, would be rather handy for sneaking out to see a boy. Unfortunately, the only boys she chased were demons with shards.

'_C'est la via.'_

Kagome sighed as she let the familiar pink light to surround her body as she returned to her birth time. She sat at the bottom of the well for a moment, staring at the ceiling. It was nice to be home. There were no crazed youkai here, no one after her life, a roof over her head, food, real food, her family. Climbing out of the well, she replaced the seal Kikyou had placed on the well.

The mid-day sun shined overhead; at least it would have if rain were not falling from the sky. It was amusing, worthy of a chuckle really, that it could be sunny in one time and pouring in the other. Hurrying out of the rain, she slipped her sandals off, leaving them in the threshold before entering the dwelling.

"Mama, I'm home; jii-chan, Souta, anybody here?"

"Kagome, welcome home, dear child," cried her grandfather as he ran from the embracing her. "How is my granddaughter?"

"I'm fine Jii-chan, just a little exhausted. How is everything her in the good old twenty first century?"

"Busy; three school tour groups today, THREE. Kagome, you're going to lead the next tour in fifteen minutes, okay."

"Hai, jii-chan," she said monotone, bowing deeply. She did not wish to argue with her grandfather and it really was not that big of a deal to lead a group of primary level students through the shrine; she certainly knew enough.

She placed her cloak on the table. While the tours were not a hassle, but she would have preferred to warm up some oden, take a _long **hot **_shower, curl up in front of the television, and go to bed. The children were bound to have tons of questions, that was just the way kids were and she wouldn't have it any other way, but she really wanted that shower. It had been two months she last had one. Hot springs were nice when they were available and the few heated baths in the inns she visited, but nothing could beat the enjoyment of hot water pouring down the body, and her shower had killer water pressure.

Sipping a cup of hot chocolate, she removed the sais from her obi, and tried to decide whether she should leave her bow and quiver with the swords. It would provoke many questions, but they were part of a miko's attire. Leaving the quiver on her back, she removed her tussled hair from the samurai knot and running her fingers through it to attempt to tame it, though personally she didn't care; she was too exhausted to care.

"I need coffee," she mumbled into the table, which was currently acting as a very uncomfortable, but convenient, pillow.

Dragging herself up she headed over to the counter and was very pleased to see there was still coffee in the coffee pot. Smiling she pulled out one of her sayings mugs, which one; today's model was bright pink and said black calligraphy 'Hi, I'm Life and I'm a bitch.'

Coffee was a happiness she had discovered while still traveling with Inu Yasha-tachi. The faster traveling had taken a toll on her and she was barely able to stay awake while she was home. But then the ambrosia that was coffee entered her life. Yes, that was a good day. Her mother noticed how her regular tea could not keep her in the realm of consciousness and offered her a cup of her own caffeine-enriched beverage of choice and there was no turning back after that. Sure she enjoyed her tea, but nothing could beat coffee when one needed a jump-start.

"Ka-go-me, the other school group is arriving," cried her grandfather from the depths of the shine gift shop.

"I'm coming, jii-chan."

* * *

Kagome expected to find primary school children, children no older than ten; she did not expect, nor particularly wish, the group of junior high students, most likely entering high school in the fall. A frost fell across her face, removing the warm features that were reserved for small children.

'Thirty, thirty of them, great, just fucking great. Kami-sama, they're only a year or two younger then me. This is too fucking perfect, Kag; how the hell am I supposed to control them? And by the looks of it, most of them would rather be milking snakes than tour a shine.'

Kagome sought out the teacher, who was not hard to find; he was a young guy, tall with blond hair. He seemed rather enthusiastic about meeting her. "Hello, um…"

"Kagome-dono," she supplied.

"Hai, hai, hello Kagome-dono. My students have been studying the legends of the warring era and as an end-of-the-year trip, I brought them to a shine built in the age. I'm sure you know much more than me, working in a shine and all."

"Yes, I do; and sensei, I live here."

"Of course, miss, please forgive me for the mistake," he said smoothly, flashing his pearly white teeth.

Noticing his subtle flirting, she withdrew herself even further than she already was. "Sensei," she addressed the teacher, specifically stressing his title, "What exactly have the children been studying?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that really, though we did just finish up a rather large unit on youkai; perhaps you could touch on that."

Kagome groaned inward. _'Again, great, just fucking great; I come back here to escape to my 'day job' and I have to lecture a group of brats on the very topic. What to tell them about? The possessiveness of inu-youkai or perhaps the insanity of ookami-youkai, or just maybe about the stupidness of hanyous; oh the possibilities are endless. Just shoot me now, then get Sesshoumaru to revive me with the Tensaigua, the kill me again.'_

"I can do that." Turning from the man she turned to speak to the group. "Good afternoon." She was met only by noise.

"Good afternoon," she reiterated, raising her voice a little, but received no results. "SILENCE! Thank you for finally listening. I am Kagome-dono and this is the Higurashi Shrine; we welcome you. Before we start the tour, let me lay down a few ground rules; there will be no talking while I am; do not touch anything; and pay attention. I reserve the right to act upon breaking these rules, understand?"

She received nods from the group, and then turned to go, leading the adolescent's thought the shrine. She noted that they obviously had little to know background on the subject of youkai, or rather the inaccuracy of the information they had. She, however, had to be careful with what she said and thoroughly briefed them on what exactly they had learned as to not revealing more information on the species than was needed.

"Ok, who can tell me the difference between an elemental youkai and an animalistic youkai?" she asked, noting how no one raised their hand or even answered at all, before randomly pointing to a boy in the back. "You, with the iPod, come here."

The black-haired teenager begrudgingly came up to the front, trying desperately to dispose of the iPod nano. Kagome grabbed the devise before he could hide it and gracefully stored it away in her sleeve. Setting her icy glower him, she asked, "The answer is?"

The boy squirmed under her eye as he tried frantically to generate the correct reply to her inquiry. "The answer yes, well, the answer is…um… well…umm… it is…um…"

"Exactly," she breathed. "Elemental youkai retain a humanoid appearance as their true form most of the time. They have the ability to control a certain element. For example, a wind sorceress would control the wind. Animalistic, or beast, youkai have the true form of the creature they are tied to, such as a dog, fox, or toad. The strongest are able to appear in humanoid form while still retaining certain aspects of the demon they are. Characteristically, they are notable for pointed ears, claws, fangs, and tails. Facial markings are common among higher ranked youai."

'_Kami-sama, I just described Kaugra and Sesshumaru. Shoot me, please?'_

The rest of the tour went by much easier; the students paying much more attention to her and the information she was spewing, but she could not have been more thankful to Kami-sama when the hour was over and she led them into the gift shop.

"In here, you can purchase different replicas of many of the objects and topics discussed on the tour," she told the group, and then turned to their teacher, removing a small device from her sleeves. "I assume the mishap with the iPod will be dealt with?"

"Of course Kagome," replied the teacher, allowing his hand to brush hers as he took it from her hand.

"Sensei, I thought you were a smart man, but apparently I was mistaken, so I must be blunt with you: I have no wish to have any relationship with you, so you will cease your flirting or I will press charges," she spoke icily over her shoulder as she turned to leave, but caught the look of a small girl.

The girl was obviously felling uncomfortable with the group though she appeared to be in the class, judging on her uniform. She, however, was content to wear it as long as she could and did not wish to flaunt her body, which appeared to have just hit puberty. Instead she was satisfied to sit under the goshinboku and read a book she produced out of her purse. Her complete unawareness of that which was going on around her and lack of care for it caused Kagome to head over to the black-haired girl and quietly sit down next to her.

"Thank you for the tour, Kagome-dono," said the girl in choppy Japanese.

"You're not from around here?" she inquired redundantly; her accent already verified that.

"No, baba and I moved here from Beijing in January."

She smiled at the Chinese girl, who clearly would prefer to be speaking her native tongue of Mandarin. "Do you like it here in Tokyo?" she asked her switching to the language she had learned since she was eleven. The girl was noticeably shocked, but in a good way, seeing how her eyes lit up.

"It's ok," she babbled back. "I mean I'm so much younger than everybody else. I'm only eleven and I'm entering high school next year. And I'm teased about my speech and my broken Japanese. They call me hagu-jin.It's not my fault. I try so hard and all I get is cold words from everybody else. Even some of my teachers make comments about me. They say to themselves I must be stupid since I refuse to answer in class or I'm being cheek. I'm not though; I swear to Buddha I'm not."

"Breath. What high school are you going to go to?"

"Yoshida High School in Tokyo. Why?"

"When you go there next year, go to room 46; it's Lao-sensei's room. She also used to live in Beijing."

Kagome enjoyed her smile. The girl reminded her of herself when she was going to be entering high school; stuck in a new place, with different customs and people, who would like to do nothing more than kill her. Of course, for the small Chinese girl, it was a verbal, social, and mental killing, unlike her very literal one. She needed a Shippo in her life, a Sango, a—

No not a Sango, or any of them, though a Shippo-like figure could help her, give her a feeling of importance. Except, sometimes that one lifeline may be cut in the rage of a violent storm. Yeah, that storm was pretty violent. It's ironic how all of her troubles seemed to come from a scar on the tree she was leaning against.

"Do you remember the story about the Shikon no Tama?"

"Of course, Kagome-dono; it is a jewel which has the power to grant a wish; we read about it in class."

"What if I were to tell you there was more to the story? Yes the jewel could grant a wish, but if it fell into the wrong hands it could spell disaster for the existence of both man and youkai, so it was up to a chosen miko, one of the purest of souls, to protect it. Nearly 600 years ago, a priestess was protecting the Shikon. The miko was in love with a hanyou, and in turn, the hanyou loved her back. At this same time, a human took up the name Naraku, who transformed himself into a hanyou, also desired the jewel. In a work of deceit, he pulled an elaborate stunt, which caused the hanyou to believe he was betrayed by his lover and was pinned to a goshinboku in an enchanted sleep. During this time the miko was killed and had the Shikon no Tama incinerated with her body.

"50 years later, the reincarnation of the miko arrived from another time. Seeing the hanyou pinned to the tree with an arrow, she let her curiosity get the best of her and disintegrated the arrow at the touch, reviving the hanyou. The hanyou then tried to kill the girl, who looked like his ex-lover, but failed. In this time, the Shikon no Tama was torn from the body of the girl by a centipede demon, who was promptly killed by the hanyou. A crow youkai grabbed the idol jewel and flew with it. The only possible way to retrieve the jewel was to kill the bird.

"Now it is here where I must remind you of this, the girl had received neither her miko training nor knew how to handle archery equipment. Taken a bow, she fired, but did not kill the bird. Instead, the arrow hit the jewel, shattering it into thousands of pieces. It was then that the woman and the hanyou joined forces to gather the jewel shards, which entailed fighting the minions of Naraku. It would not be until Naraku had been destroyed that the jewel would be able to be purified for the evil hanyou housed about half of the jewel."

The girl, who was captivated by her story, seemed distraught by the abrupt ending. "That's it?"

"Yes," she simply stated, for she was unable to continue on with the story without allowing old emotions, which she had wrapped in lead, to resurface. Standing, she found herself running her hand over a particular scar in the trunk of the ancient tree; a marked left from the piercing of an arrow, where Inu Yasha's body had once rested in it's enchanted sleep.

'_If only I didn't release that arrow, if only I didn't revive him. If only I didn't let myself get captured and a piece of my soul given to Kikyou. Things would have turned out so different and I wouldn't be in this situation. It's funny how so many things; so many injuries could all be traced back to one arrow. Kami-sama, I hate the power he has over me, even now; Kami-sama—'_

Prehaps it was a good thing that she felt the tap on her shoulder since she was so close to the edge as it was. "Kagome-dono, thanks."

Kagome returned the bow the girl gave her, forcing a smile. She watched the girl board the bus, and then watched it pull away. It was only then she truly let the pain she had been repressing manifest itself. Sinking to her feet, she was reduced to tears, which did not stop even after sleep took her.

* * *

The sun was well up into the sky when Higurashi Kagome awoke with much disgruntle, covering her head with a pillow in an attempt to keep the rays of light out of the eyes which would rather be left in the dark. Out of habit, she groped around aimlessly for her alarm clock despite the fact that it was not even going off. Finding it, she gave the snooze button a redundant slap. Peaking an eye out of the darkness, she drew her eyes to the glowing red numbers.

"AAAYYYYYAAA!"

She was late, exceptionally late; the demon-like red glow told her that she was now officially an hour and a half late for classes. Scrambling out of bed, she hastily grabbed a uniform from a pile, not taking the time to notice that the white blouse had a few red stains on it and a large rip on the sleeve. Scrambling, she found herself brushing her teeth, arranging her hair, and donning socks. It was weird, for this morning she had shown nearly as much passion in ten minutes as she had displayed in two months in the Feudal Era.

Running downstairs, she searched frantically for her bag. Looking at the kitchen table, she flopped on a chair and proceeded to bang her head against the hard surface. Breathing deeply, she regained her composure and let the façade return. She had dropped out as of yesterday.

* * *

_It had been quite a surprise for the administration went she had walked into the main office. The principal, Kikaku-sensei stared openly, while a dark-haired stranger kept his reaction under his control and nearly unreadable to the naked eye, though his shock radiated off of him in waves. _

"_Higurashi-san, how wonderful for you to join us," said the dark-haired man in a honey-laced voice._

"_I'm glad to be back."_

"_Kagome," said Kikaku-sensei, "This is Bashô-san, a truancy officer in Tokyo. He has been quite concern with your multiple absences over the past two years."_

_Kagome looked the man in the eye. "Bashô-san, over the past two years I have been having trouble with my immunities and therefore have contracted may diseases. And because of my lack of immunities, it has taken me so much longer to recover." _

_Bashô-san reached into a briefcase and pulled out a manila folder, which was quite full of papers. "Higurashi-san, do you know what this is?" he asked, causing her to shake her head. "This contains an extensive list of all the times you were absent and reasons why. 'March 3rd to March 11th: cold; March 16th to April 8th: avian influenza;' the list goes on. What really caused us to wonder is when four months ago, your grandfather called saying you were attacked by a dog."_

"_I was. It hurt."_

"_I fail to see how a dog attack could keep you out of school for four months."_

"_It clawed me in the back."_

_Judging by the color creeping in to the face of Bashô-san, Kagome knew he was beginning to loss his patience. "Higurashi-san," he began, "I fail to see how dog scratches could cause wounds that would require four months to heal."_

"_Four months and counting," she corrected smugly. _

"_There is no need to be arrogant. Honestly you should be a little more worried; you are facing criminal charges for your truancy."_

_His complacency caused her to see red. Turning her back to them, she lifted up the baby-tee she was wearing and chuckled when she felt the spike of their ki, as she revealed the five parallel scars on her back. Ok, so theoretically, they were not from a dog, but who cared. Bringing her shirt back down, she turned to their gasping faces. "That's what I thought, Bashô-san. Please correct me, but I assume that receiving wounds like these would give me an excused absents."_

"_Hai, hai, Higurashi-san."_

"_I thought so."_

"_Kagome!" exclaimed Kikaku-sensei, surprised at her arrogance and trying to change he subject. "Why don't you get into uniform and talk to your teachers about the work you need to make up?"_

"_With all due respect, Kikaku-sensei, but you seem to fail to seem the reason I came here today. You see, I came to announce that I would be leaving the school as of today."_

_Keeping her expression blank, she inwardly enjoyed the reactions of the men before her, flabbergasted at her declaration, though desperately trying to inquire why she was leaving._

"_I have been accepted to a boarding school in Osaka and will be attending there from this point forward. Sayonara."_

"_Higurashi-san, we received no notice from your school," protested Bashô-san._

"_You have now."_

"_Higurashi-san, until a notice from this 'boarding school' is given to the school, your absences will be noted."_

_Kagome, who was headed to the door, had frozen the second he seemed to claim that she was making up the boarding school, which she was, but that did not matter at the moment. Turning slowly, she gave him a piercing glare that had spelt death to many a youkai. "Are you meaning to say that you do not believe that I am going to boarding school?"_

"_Well—"_

"_It is a vocational school of sorts where I can start to earn a degree," she spoke to him, dangerously low and slowly, quite pleased of the lie she was weaving._

"_Higurashi-san, I mean no disrespect to you, but we must take your grades into account; they are low and I cannot see how such a school would accept you?"_

"_Are you implying that I am mentally incompetent of passing an entrance exam, Bashô-san?" she asked with an unspoken threat lacing her voice, which did not go unnoticed by Kikaku-sensei._

"_Kagome," he said much appalled by her tone. "What are you doing talking to Bashô-san that way?"_

"_A fair question Kikaku-sensei, and I know exactly know what answer is expected from an inquiry," she spoke calmly and collectively, giving her full attention to the headmaster. " You would wish for me to apologize to Bashô-san for my impertinence. I would have done just that a one point of my life, but too many things have happened to me to let you slap my left cheek. If you must strike me, I give you my right. I will not let my very essence and erudition be insulted by this man who would like to do nothing better than uproot me from the very ground I stand. Do you understand?"_

_By the dumbfound look on both men's faces, she deduced that they had no idea what exactly she said. "In similar words, I don't feel like putting up with your shit and am merely defending my intelligence." She turned to Bashô-san. "The school tested me on the subjects, in which I wish to get a college degree. Since you have all my grades on hand, please tell me my cumulative history grade over the past two years."_

_Fumbling with his paper work, Bashô-san read out the grade, causing Kagome to grin at his embarrassment. "So please do share how an A+ is a grade so low that one could not pass a test to be accepted in a program for such a subject?"_

_"Oh…well…um…"_

_"My thoughts exactly. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I will be taking my leave."_

* * *

Sesshoumaru-sama could officially say that he was beyond irritated with the accusations of the two tribal leaders sitting before him. They had been engaged in a heated debated for an hour, volleying insults and accusations, rather than actually presenting their cases to him, and showed sign of ceasing as they were ending day four of these intolerable interrogations. It was comical that the only thing that the two enemies could agree on was there was no leaving him any peace until the problem was worked out.

Leaning his head in the palm of his hand, he tried his best not lose control of his temper and do something he should regret later. However, the only thing he would really regret was the red tape he would have to cut through after two leaders of warring youkai groups were found dead. He, himself, did not care about what would happen to the two poor excuses of youkai power, but their tribes would and he could not afford a civil war in the Western Lands while the threat of Naraku was at hand.

Quietly, he implored a technique his father had taught him many years ago, a type of meditation, in which he not only appeared to be attentive, but also could enter his mind, so to speak. It was an ancient skill that was once widely known by youkai with any sort of power, allowing them to enter a trance-like meditation, which was intended to calm the mind before entering the battles of epic proportions that will forever rest in youkai lore. One of the effects, however, was the ability to look at the ready, if conducted properly, as to cause the enemy to contemplate whether it's potential victim was really meditating or just trying to appear so as to catch his or her adversary off guard.

Slowly he let his mind wonder, drifting from thought to thought, just watching the lips of the two tribes move, until he began to play with the thought of his new ward, analyzing her, for he knew she could become a worthy foe if pushed the wrong way. And so, he began to work on the puzzle, which was Higurashi Kagome.

'_She's different then she once was; something drastic happened, and there is more to her story than she lets on. She's powerful now, much more powerful; and she's extremely controlled in her movements and actions. She was obviously hurt greatly by her betrayal. She was told she was weak therefore she became strong, and quickly, though it can be presuppose that she did not train under anybody. But if she did not train, how could a human bitch gain so much—'_

Unfortunately, he noticed the younger daughter of the acid clan slowly creeping over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama I am merely trying to explain how my daughter, heir to the entire acid youkai clan, was assassinated by a subordinate of Yohachi-san," stammered Kanehiko-san.

"I was not addressing you, and further more, you are only volleying insults. So explain to me how that supports your claim?" spoke Sesshoumaru in a sangfroid manner.

Kanehiko seemed flustered by the statement and slightly aghast by the inquiry. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I mean no offence, but milord— "

"Enough; I see I was wrong to assume that you knew what a rhetorical question was? You also seem too incompetent to realize who is being spoken to." It was only after noting the youkai's perplexed expression that he added, "This Sesshoumaru was speaking to your offspring."

The girl appeared shocked at the revelation, not think that the great Sesshoumaru-sama would notice her, causing her face to flush a feminine hue of pink. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I mean no affront, but you appeared to not be interested in my sister's memory. I…I miss her so much; surely there is something you could do." Her tears did not fool him, like she intended. Like her sister and almost every other female youkai, Benko was after his bed and his name; all she saw in her sister's death was a way to get closer to the demon lord. "Milord, how can you let her murders sit in front of you like this; they are only trying to overthrow my family. I'm going to be next you know."

"Get off me woman!" he snarled, flinging her sobbing form off of his lap, over to which she worked her way. "Do not do that again."

Looking up from the floor with her doe-like, green eyes, she nodded. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Ignoring her, the tai-youkai turned to her father. "Is there a reason that this girl is here? The answer is no, so I expect her to leave; now!"

Banko looked at him in shock, as if silently asking why he wanted her to go. Slowly, she walked past him, letting her long black hair to brush past him as she deliberately swayed her hips as she exited the room. It was only then he turned to Kanehiko. "Why," he asked softly, but certainly still intimidating, "Was she brought in here?"

"She was here to help to explain the death of my eldest; she was the last that saw her."

"She never presented me with any such information; consequently she has no reason to be it the room. Until you demonstrate a more pressing need for her to be present for the proceedings, she will make herself scarce in the north tower. If I—"

Sesshoumaru ceased conversing with the two leaders as he felt a powerful presence approaching the haul. He knew he had sensed this force before although he could not put his finger on it. Yohachi tried to inquire why the tai-youkai had become silent, but a harsh glare quieted him. He did not have any time to contemplate, for the figure had flung the double doors open and was stand in the threshold.

* * *

**Parting Thoughts:** Well, here's the end of the Third Tome. Right now I have a mix of carpel tunnel and tendonitis in my left wrist (resulting from an excessive amount of typing and knitting) and it is restricting my typing. However, I have graduated from mea mater's laptop; I am now writing on by beautiful 17" flat screen desktop named Lucius, my birthday present. Happy Sweet Sixteen to me.

A hagu-jin is an offensive term for a Chinese person.

In Japan, high school is only three years, so entering it at 11, 12 is like entering a sophomore class.

Now about the bible quote (turning the other cheek); I'm sure many Christians have heard of it, but they don't often understand it. In ancient times, most people were right-handed, so to backhand someone you had to slap them on the left cheek to avoid injury. It is also important to remember that backhanding someone was a gesture you would perform for a slave or someone beneath you. When you palmed someone, it was a sign that the attacker saw the person as an equal; and to palm someone without hurting oneself, he or she needed to be slapped on his or her right cheek. Capscite?

And for all you people who loved my previous quiz, here's another, regarding the educators of Kagome. **QUIZ QUESTION**: _Kikaku and Bashô are famous Japanese figures; for what are they famous and how are they related?_

One final note; **_I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! _**Please, you can tell me what you abhor about my story, it is my bread and water. Comments, questions and concerns are welcomed with open arms.

Your responses are welcomed;

Bacci e Ciao,

♥The Jade Sabre♥


	4. Forth Tome

**Title:** Of Betrayal, Hope, and Learning to Love Again  
**Author:** The Jade Sabre  
**Email:** TheJadeSabre yahoo .com  
**Beta Reader:** Kotomi Kusanagi  
**Gamma Reader:** WiccianMethuselah  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** M for blood, violence, language, mature situations, and some sexual content **Summary:** Dark fic. Higurashi Kagome has changed drastically; betrayal by friends can do that. Searching for the shards, she enlists the assistance of one she assumes will not affect her and has similar mannerisms to her own, but hope can come in strange people. S/K  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha.  
**Chapter:** Fourth Tome  
**Comments/Responses:** The Answer to the quiz is both Kikaku and Bashô are haiku writers; Bashô was the master of Kikaku  
.   
To **1kenshinlover:** Oh my God, wow, just wow; I'm so flatted that someone would call my work perfection. I'm speechless. I'm glad you liked the quote; who knew Christology could actually have a practical use (even though we don't really focus on Christology…Doc Sullivan wishes we were next semester's Philosophy class). I'm so excited it interested you. Oh by the way, more Kenshin refs.

To **BloodyHues: **Thanks so much and I really do appreciate your comment about my writing style; I've had some tell me it's confusing aka I don't know what x, y, z means and what are you doing switching POVs.

To **Flame Ivy Moon: **Um I don't update for a month and you're concerned with the fact that you didn't update on the day I post the chapter! Normally I don't use the Internet more than once a week for my own pleasure. Lucius does not have access to the web yet so I have to use my mother's laptop. I'm really flattered that you think so highly of my writing.

To **gurl-of-togas-older-son: **Well, I'm going to end up being a real bitch with the whole cliffhanger situation; you'll see soon enough. I knew you would love that paragraph, the funny thing was that I had written it before I even read your review. While you might not have seen it, there was a big symbolic significance and just a tad bit of foreshadowment of Kagome's accouterment with the Chinese girl. It mirrors her own problem in the Warring States where she is alone and hurt by her peers. And while Kagome is rather nicer than Sesshoumaru, they both came to be a rock in the storm. And also it serves a reminder to you, the reader, that Kagome still has her caring aura around her. Hawthorne would be so proud.

To **Kagome21:** Thanks; not to be arrogant or anything, but it would be brava, not bravo. (Bravo is masculine singular, Brava is feminine singular, Bravi is masculine plural, and Brave is feminine plural). I took two years of Italian so it's been ground into my head.

To **MidNite Phoenix:** You're right So Far From the Bamboo Grove was awesome; thanks for recommending it. And just because you're taking world history means shit. I took three semesters of it and the closest we got towards studying Japan is studying ancient China; I wish you good luck though.

To **Niakal:** Remember, she's never lost her humanity. Think, she's hanging out with Sesshoumaru and what do we know about Sesshoumaru-sama: he has an emotional barricade. That's all I'm saying.

To **sasurai:** Thanks, I'm glad you like all the quotes; I actually saw another author use them and thought it was really cool, so I kinda borrowed it. Shard hunting; they will get to it eventually, hopefully by next chapter, but definitely by the one after that. You have to understand that the next few chapters are full of plot development, which will be really important later on in the story. At times it will probably seem boring, but bear with me, I need to move the plot along. Life getting in the way, totally know what you mean. I have such a demanding course load, I'm a techie for the school fundraiser (to give you an idea of the magnitude of it, we start in February building sets for the last weekend in April, I don't have a spring break, it's reviewed by critics to be as good as some professional companies, oh and it makes about $100,000), and a girl scout leader. My proposal is adding another 6-12 hours in a day.

To **Strawberrylover:** What exactly happened, well that's the million-dollar question. There will be subtitle hints along the way, but more importantly, what helped to waken her miko powers? There will be a full story much later. I'm not sure how I'm going to bring it in, but I have a couple ideas. And her friends turning against her; it was easier to make them all turn, then just Inu Yasha; it saves the conflict between personalities in Inu Yasha-tachi. And I really didn't feel like writing Miroku's and Sango's characters.

To **Darktemp, ingurldemon, LynGreenTea, & Tsurishi Karandengu: **Thanks, I'm glad y'all liked it.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome walked down the streets of Tokyo, quite unsure of how she was to act, for it had been what felt like centuries since she had just ambled around her era with nothing else to do. Perhaps she was used to it, but that did not stop the stares aimed at her. A navy blue kimono with white lilies covered her tone figure, which was in turn was covered by a jade green obi. She, while understanding the cause of their stares, was still not comfortable with them and found herself walking to an old district of the city which, ironically, was about five to ten minutes walking distance from the school she had just recently attended.

There was a calming feeling in this area; old members of the community resided here and set up shop, ones more in touch with the ways of times forgotten by the younger generations. The roads were less traveled by motor vehicles, than by carts and foot peddlers. It was here she fit in more; philosophically it was closer to the era of living she was used to and, more practically, she wasn't the only one wearing a kimono. 

There was a certain manner around the place; the air didn't seem so polluted, the aura was a bit more ancient. It was really something she couldn't put a finger on, but whatever it was, she liked it. She could keep to herself here; yet not feel rude or insensitive. People seemed to be friendlier, or at least more curious. It was here some of the most ancient temples and shrines were located, both Buddhist and Shinto alike, including a temple near Kaede-san's village. The shrine had grown grander over the years though she still felt at home as she passed under the torii.

The interior was nearly unoccupied; it's only company besides herself was an older woman and a middle-aged man, who appeared almost belong here and she seemed to feel that she was interrupting on their own private time, which was only confirmed by the man as he sent her a sharp look as she sank to the floor, which she merely reflected back to him. Folding her legs around her body, she let her head droop as the mind began to wonder, from thought to thought, entertaining notions before passing them up for others.

_'Why did I even help Sesshoumaru? I could have easily been on my way and never had to worry about him again. What drew me to him, made me comfortable? I've never been so open about, well anything, to anyone in the Senguku Jidai since I received a knife in the back. Kami-sama, why? This whole experience brings a whole new meaning to "Et tu, Brute?"'_

She brought her knees up to her chest in an attempt to comfort herself. It was horrible that, deep down, Inu Yasha's betrayal hurt the most. While she did love him, he had also been her best friend, closer than Sango even, in a strange way. _'Kami-sama why does he still cause me this pain? It was a weird relationship, but he was truly the yin to my yang. He may have been rough along the edges but he knew how to make me feel better when something was wrong, even if it was pissing me off even more so I would sit him. I swear he would do it just to let me vent sometimes. Why is it that I can find no one else like that? Well, there's always---'_

"Excuse me, Jou-chan; you're blocking the exit."

The harsh voice of a man caused her to lose her train of thought. Looking up with an expression that mirrored his tone, she saw the middle-aged man towering over her, arms crossed in an intimidating way. Closing her eyes, she collected herself and settled her rising emotions. The now visible sapphires met the man's own charcoal orbs, showing no fear. _'He thinks he's so intimidating. Please, if I can stand one of Sesshoumaru's glowers, then there is no way in hell that any other could result in my cowering.'_

"I was under the impression that the door was a meter to the left," she responded emotionlessly. "That is unless you have the ability to walk through walls which, unless you are some type of apparition, is physically impossible. So really I do not see what the problem is."

"Girl, you need to learn how to respect your elders," growled the man, whose face was beginning to turn red.

Slowly, she rose, till the height gap decreased to its minimum distance, which still left Kagome a half a head shorter than the man in front of her. Silently she cursed her genetics and height, for the gesture, which was supposed to be intimidating, emanated a sense of cuteness, like when Shippou used to stand in front of her to protect her from Naraku, than threatening. "You need to learn how to respect others, sir. This temple is a public place of worship. It was built that way five hundred years ago and it will remain that way for another five hundred. Who are you to designate who will worship here?"

"Child, you have no idea of the sacred history of the Shinto faith, let alone the temples," he snarled. "It is just like you young people to desecrate a holy place."

"Desecrate?" Kagome's voice dropped a few notches, as the temperature of the room seemed to chill as well. "I am not desecrating this place as much as you are, sir. I came here with pure intentions and a pure heart to pray and reflect. You on the other hand seem content to display your own arrogance by decreeing who may and who may not enter a municipal place of worship."

"You, pure of heart, I find that rather difficult to believe."

It was for the first time in a long while that Kagome felt her blood boil in the way it was now; frozen, yes, but not this roaring flame that pulsed through arteries, at least not for four months or so. Closing the gap, which was in front of her, she stood close enough to the man so that her breasts just grazed his chest. Standing on the tips of her toes, she leaned over to whisper in the man's ear, "Say what you'd like about my knowledge or lack thereof, but never ever question my purity, for next time you do, you will find out how pure I really am."

Kagome was unaware of the spectacle she was causing up to this point. It was only then that she realized the old woman was staring at her with horror and aghast and the priest was giving her looks of disappointment. "Excuse me miss, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She gave the priest a half smile and a bow. "That's ok sir, I was just on my way out." She then turned to the man. "I'm sure there are other shrines where I will be accepted. Oh and by the way, I live at a shrine; I know the customs." Unable to control her temper any longer, she muttered one word, purely out of habit. "Osuwari."

* * *

In a place not to distant, but far in the past, Inu Yasha fell to the earth, from where he was perched in a tree. "What the fuck?"

Shippou snickered at the once very common sight and couldn't help but shoot a bittersweet comment. "Geez Inu Yasha, why so clumsy lately? It's not like you have someone to subdue you."

"Thankfully," he muttered only loud enough for one with youkai senses to pick up. Unfortunately, Shippou was one who fell into that category, and was very protective of his absent surrogate mother.

Jumping on Inu Yasha's head, he started pulling on his ears, hanging on even tighter when he was being pried off. "Don't talk about Kagome-okaa-san like that; it's your fault she left."

Miroku seemed to see where this conversation was leading, and gracefully stepped in. "Shippou, Kagome left of her own free will," he lied. "She felt that it was more important to be in school to take her tests. And since Kikyou is here with us, it gave her the chance to return to where she belongs."

Tears swelled into his eyes as he turned to face Miroku. "I don't believe you," he cried. "Kagome-okaa-san would never abandon us, not without at least saying good bye."

"Believe it brat. And stop your fucking crying."

A delicate hand was placed on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Inu Yasha," spoke Kikyou softly. "We need to keep moving; Naraku hardly ever stops, and we should do the same." Turning to Shippou, she scolded him in a harsh voice. "As for you, get over my incarnation; she didn't belong here. It would be best if you just forgot about her."

Doing his best impression of Sesshoumaru, he glared at her. "Her name's Kagome and I won't forget about her," he all but snarled. "The others may trust you, but I know what you're up to and I will never trust you. I don't know what you did to get rid of my okaa-san, but I will find out."

"Kit, do not speak of what you do not know and do not insult people who could kill you in a heart beat."

With that Kikyou turned to go, whispering something in Inu Yasha's ear, which caused him to look back at Shippou. Finally succumbing to the tears, he broke down, sobbing heavily, unable to move. He was not even fazed when the group began to leave, not even realizing that he was not with them. Recognizing this, he could only cry harder; the feeling of loneliness that only Kagome could sooth growing even bigger. It was just after the four humanoids and neko youkai left his senses that he composed and gathered himself. Mind made up, he headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome wandered around the "old" district of Tokyo, the part of the city, in which the temple was located. It was there her eyes fell upon a decrepit-looking shop which, when examined closer, could be discerned to be a bookstore. She didn't know why, but something about this place which drew her towards it. The inside had an ominous air around it, like it was abandoned or hardly ever visited. Going to the nearest shelf, she pulled off a set of three leather bound books, parts of the titles written in some language, which used the Latin alphabet. _'Dante's Divine Comedy-1, but what does the rest say?' _

Opening the first volume, she skimmed through it, already enchanted by the words weaving a tale of hell, damnation, and sorrow. Grabbing the three books, she tucked them under her arm, as she lost herself among the shelves of books. Perhaps it was just the atmosphere or maybe something more, but she felt that she had laid herself down to sleep and was, at present, in a dream world. She was currently reading the first act of The Twelfth Night in a book with the complete works of some British playwright that sound semi-familiar and there was another dozen or so books piled at her feet.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked a deep voice from behind her, startling her and resulting in a jolt. Whipping her head around, ponytail slapping him in the face, she found herself staring at a man with the most stunning violet eyes, which were currently glaring at her, hand laying on his presumably stinging cheek. "Oi bitch, watch what the hell you are doing!"

"I am not a bitch; do you see any canine properties?" she inquired, sending the platinum blond man an intimidating glare. Inwardly, she was smirking, but not for the most obvious reason. Yes, she would definitely be making Sesshoumaru proud, what with her cold persona, icy glares, and her just plain antisocial personality.

"Well, aren't you just a bundle of sunshine," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

The man clenched his teeth and forced a smile. "I said 'do you need any help?'"

Smiling like she had just eaten honey, yet holding a look like she had just feed him arsenic, she gave him a negative answer. As he turned to lose himself amidst the labyrinth of books and shelves, she suddenly remembered something. "Actually, there is something you can do."

Knowing he was rolling his eyes, he turned around, a fake smile plastered on his face. "What is it, miss?" His forced politeness along with his look caused Kagome to totally lose it and resulted with her dropping to her knees in peals of laughter. "What the hell is your problem?"

Regaining her control, she looked at the man. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. The forced politeness is positively entertaining," she spoke reverting back to her even toned voice. "It is very obvious you are agitated; it simply rolls off you. You really have no control over your emotions."

The man was visibly angered by her comments, for he came back with a rather harsh rebuttal. "Oh, well what about you; shouldn't you be in school? I mean, you're like, what, sixteen, seventeen?"

"Biologically, yes. But really that's not what matters; mentally I am much older than you." The man was treading on thin ice, very thin ice.

"What did you do to make yourself older, have a kid from some one night—"

The violet-orbed figure was not able to finish his heart-shattering tirade, for he was pinned to a bookcase, a sai, which she always carried with her purely out of habit, pressed to his throat. The look she had in her eyes was of something of pure danger and would be quite frightening, if not for the gloss in them, indicating the tears she was holding at bay. "Never, ever suggest such as thing. You should not talk about something you could never understand. I'm sure you never had someone you loved dearly say to you that he never wants to see you again, that he did it only because he and his ex got back together. You've never been told the only reason you were allowed to stay around because you were just a replacement for his ex. You never had someone you considered to be a sister tell you to get lost. I was a mother-like figure to a child, who lost both his mother and father in a freak accident. You've never been raped!

"I've put my life on the line for all those people, including my rapist, I even considered him a friend! I nearly died for them countless times, yet they still left me, betrayed me." By this time much of the animosity had left her voice and the tears she was trying to hold back now streamed down her cheeks. "You don't know about anything."

The man was stunned by her confession and really did not know what to think as he watched the once composed and confident young women in front of him silently sob, completely losing her composure. The sai had been long since removed from his neck and was lying harmlessly on the floor. Tentatively, he wrapped his arm around her, unsure of her reaction. When she did nothing, he brought a hand up to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her.

When the tears finally dried up, she looked up to the man who held her. "I'm sorry for crying all over you," she spoke timidly, reminding her of the days when she still traveled with the ones she once, and partially still, loved.

"It's not your fault; I had no idea."

Shyly, she smiled, a small smile, but genuine. "Thanks, I needed that. It's kinda funny; you're a complete stranger yet I feel so comfortable telling you all this. Actually you're the first person I ever told."

"Well, we're not quite strangers after that. My name's Sumiko."

"Kagome."

"So, Kagome, what did you mean that you've never told anyone this before?"

"Just that, I've never told anyone. I told Sess some of it but not all. I haven't even told my mother."

"Sess?" he asked hesitantly.

"My…I believe companion is the right word. He's not really a friend, but he's helping me. He's actually the half-brother of the bastard that hurt me."

"You are one fucked up chick!"

"That's what they say. So, can you help me with something?"

"Oh, so now you want my help," he joked, lightly punching her shoulder with his tan fist. Catching her pout/glare, he dropped the act. "Seriously, what do you want to know?"

Slightly embarrassed she pointed to the titles of the three leather bound books. "I know the second and third words are _Divine Comedy_ and I'm guessing that Danté is the author's name, but the last words really stump me."

"Danté _Divine Comedy_," he mused to himself. "Well, they read 'Inferno,' 'Purgatorio,' and 'Paradiso,' Italian for hell, purgatory, and heaven."

Leaning down, he picked up the first four books on the stack at their feet. "You certainly have a wide range of literary tastes; _The Aeneid, Lord of the Rings, Scarlet Letter, Utopia. _I've never seen someone your age interested in these types of books."

"Well, I just am."

Nodding he grabbed the rest of the books as Kagome sheathed her blade back in her obi. She followed Sumiko, ruminating on the man she had just met. _'"The clear one," how ironic; I've never seen things so clearly since I met him. Perhaps it was just because I spilled my bowels to him, but perhaps it was fated for me to do so. Whatever.'_ "What?"

"Like I said before, you have the most unusual taste in literature."

"Excuse me, but you said and I quote, 'You certainly have a wide range of literary tastes' end quote. And that was a very awkward sentence."

"You certainly are interested in classics, that's for sure, _The Faerie Queene, Le Morte D'Arthur, Beowulf, Mythology, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_."

Kagome glared at him. "Shut up."

His words were true though. The books ranged from the two epics of Homer and _Manyoshu_ to _Pride and Prejudice_ and Shakespeare. She paid Sumiko the asked total and he handed her two brown paper bags. "I do hope I see you around, Kagome."

She smiled widely, the first one in awhile; the feeling of truly being wanted could not be suppressed. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Higurashi Kagome looked at her watch. Noon, she would be having lunch right about now, if she was in school that is. However, she was wandering around Tokyo, looking for a place to eat. Just a block away from the school building, she noticed a small restaurant and could not help but to be drawn to its quaintness. She listened to the tinkling of the bells on the door, only to be bombarded by three girls.

"Eri….Yuki….Ayumi….can't breathe," she gasped, quite pleased when they quickly jumped back, but winced as they screeched.

"Kagome, it's been like six months since we've seen you. We thought you died or something from the avian flu. You should have seen Hojo-kun though, he was so heartbroken. But you look perfectly healthy now; you should go out with him, you two would look absolutely gorgeous together. And why are you out of school?"

She smirked at her inquiring friends. "Four months, Yuki. I transferred to a vocation school of a sort in Osaka. I'm taking college courses, but instead of them lasting only a semester, the class goes for the entire year. I'm only going to be here about three days every month, sometimes every other month." She felt bad for lying to her friends, but it had to be done.

"Oh," exclaimed Eri. "You're going to school in Osaka, that explains your gorgeous tan. You should definitely go on a date with Hojo-kun now. I mean, you're healthy, you look great, and besides, you're not going to be around that much. It doesn't even have to be a date, just two friends hanging out together."

She did her best to ignore her friends' puerile ideas as she kneeled down at the traditional low table. She had questions for them, but patience is a virtue.

"Kags, do you want us to order you some oden?"

Kagome sighed, her friends really did know her too well, from the fact she really didn't want to date Hoj,o to the fact that oden was her favorite food. "Actually no. I think I'll have a bowl of miso shiru, three osushi, and a cup of jasmine tea," she told the waitress, not really wanting a lot of caffeine.

"So, what's up with your two timing boyfriend?" asked Ayumi, sipping her ramunedo.

Her eyes hardened at this. "He was never my boyfriend, first of all. Second, he and I haven't spoken, let alone seen each other for four months."

"You mean the asshole never wrote, emailed, called you while you were in Osaka!"

"Listen, it's nothing like that; Inu Yasha simply got back together with Kikyou." Noticing their confusion, she added, "His ex."

"That bastard, how could he do that to you?"

"Easy, he told me to, and I quote 'fuck off, bitch; you're not needed here anymore' end quote." Kagome enjoyed the reactions of her friends; they seemed to realize the magnitude of this, which they had exponentially downsized before.

"Oh Kami-sama, I can't believe he would do that to you. What kind of guy is he? Is that why you left to go to Osaka?"

Kagome did her best not to cry. "I'm over him; and the two reasons I went to Osaka was because I was: a) accepted and b) I can start working on college credits," she said coolly, as their food was delivered. "Yuki, I can't believe you like that!"

"What's wrong with kinton, I ask you?" she inquired between bites.

"The lima beans, duh."

The four girls ate in silence for a while before Ayumi looked at Kagome with a mischievous look, promising no good. "Sooo, Kags, you're taking the loss of the backstabbing dick quite well—"

"It was four months ago," spoke Kagome dangerously, not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"Whatever, that's not the point. Since you obviously have no interest in Hojo-kun, are there any other men in your life we should worry about breaking your heart?"

She should have expected something like this; it would be so out of character of Ayumi not to inquire about her love life. She was tempted to say there were no guys, but she just didn't have the mental stamina to continue with the lies. The least she could do is give them half-truths. "There is a guy," she spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words as the three girls leaned in feeding off her every word. "Not a guy like you guys think; he's more of a companion at my new school."

The girls squeaked at this and Eri was brave enough to inquire if it was just a cover up for a "hot and steamy romance."

"Eri, get your mind out the gutter; it's nothing like that. Honestly, you need to stop reading those NC-17 romance novels," she explained, before elaborating on the lie about the school. "He's a grad student in his last semester. The school ranges from the first year of high school to graduate school. Anyway, he's been assigned by the administration to help show me around. It's kinda weird; he's apparently Inu Yasha's older half-brother."

The audible gasp showed their surprise. "Kami-sama, what a small world. How old is he?"  
_'That's a good question; in the Seguku Jidai, he's got to be at least 150 years old, at the minimum. Must remember to ask him that later.'_ "He's about 26."

Kagome did her best to ignore the gasps and speculations of her friends as she ate. Honestly, her relationship with Sesshoumaru couldn't even be considered platonic; they were only business partners, and that's all they would ever be.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome, dressed in her clothes from long ago, double-checked the bag, much larger the hip pouch she had left at Sesshoumaru's fortress, which would carry her supplies back to her place of residence eras before this time. Her newly purchased books sat at the bottom, covered by a fresh supply of toiletries and more importantly, tampons, then eighth wonder of the world, granting her free access during certain times in the months. It was also a plus that it hid the scent of her menstruations, making it impossible for a youkai to be able to tell if she was in heat. There also was a hint of her origin, for she packed two pairs of flannel pajama pants she used to wear under her skirt and two yoga tops.

Looking at the shrine, she could not help but sigh, for it would be the last time she would see the torii of her shrine, the god tree from her side, the well house, for two months. Slipping her quiver over her back, she secured her bow and sais. _'Back to ground 0. Ready, set, go.'_

With that, she sailed through time, via the well until she once again smelled the crisp clean air and saw the vines, which doubled as a ladder. Home sweet home. It truly was funny how even though she had virtually no one in this era she still found herself much more comfortable than in the era of technology. It really was funny how things worked out.

Quickly she threw herself over the edge of the dry waterhole to find a red blur launch itself into her arms, sobbing and muttering nearly incomprehensible sentences, but she was able to discern one word, okaa-san.

"Shippou." Dropping her stuff instantly, her arms wrapped around her adopted son, soothing his tears as only a mother could, relieved when his sobs lightened and green eyes barely shimmered.

"Okaa-san, I knew you would never abandon me. They said you left, but I knew you didn't; you would have at least told me. They left me; left me in a clearing and never realized I was missing." By this time, the tears were seeping through his eyes, causing Kagome to pet his hair soothingly. "But if you were here all this time, why did you leave me with them?"

"Shippou, calm down, one question at a time. You know I would never leave you and yes, Inu Yasha-tachi and Kikyou did tell me to leave."

"But why didn't you come and get me?" With his wide eyes and innocent tone, she felt her guilt increase ten fold.

"Shippou, you must understand it was extremely dangerous traveling out there. I was by myself and could never put you through that. I nearly died, and if you were there, you might have died as well."

Kagome watched as Shippou visibly began to connect the dots, coming to a conclusion. "You're going to leave me again."

"No, Shippou, no, I'm not going to abandon you."

"But…but….you…said….that," he sobbed, the tears flowing much freer now, further breaking her heart.

"Shippou, I have new traveling companions to help me look for the shards. Sesshoumaru…_agreed_ to help me." Noticing his shock, she added, "He's not as bad as we thought he was; it was really just Inu Yasha he hated and then us through association. Besides, even if you don't travel with me the entire time, his ward, Rin, will be there to play with you, ok?"

He nodded, tears dissipating. "So, did you bring me any pocky?"

* * *

**Parting Notes:** Well, another chapter under my belt, though it's a little shorter than normal. Sorry it took so long thought; I've just been so busy with school. Midterms are in three days and I've been studying for those and well, I was kinda lazy. Please excuse me, but unless I can write a chapter in three days (aka 21-24), I'm not going to be updating till after the New Year since my family is leaving to go skiing in New Hampshire the day after Christmas until January 2nd.

I love jasmine tea almost as I love black leachy tea, but alas I figured it would be better for Kagome not to drink a Chinese tea. There are also many foreign words in here so here are the meanings:

_Tori:_ a decorative gate found at the entrance to Shino Shrines  
Manyoshu: a classic collection of Japanese poems  
Jou-chan: Little missy  
Miso Shiru: miso (soybean) soup  
Osushi: rice cakes rolled in seaweed  
Ramunedo: a Japanese soft drink which tastes like a super carbonated combination of lemon and lime juice  
Kinton: sweet bean cakes which are a mound of curshed lima beans

As y'all can see, this chapter was purely plot development, and a good chunk of it wasn't even planned to end as it did; at least three of the five sections ended completely different than I anticipated. Needless to say, there is a lot of plot changes going through my mind right now. It's funny how two small actions/words can change an entire plot, manly 'osuwari' and Kagome raising a weapon. It's so much more angstier than I expected, the scene with Shippou was supposed to more comic relief and Kagome wasn't originally going to spill her guts to Sumiko, who originally was a one time only character taken for Yu-gi-oh (A cookie to whoever can figure out who).

It's sad, in Latin there are like 10 words that mean 'for' and 5 or 6 that mean 'and,' yet in English there is only ONE! And when you use them a lot, it sounds horrible. And just so all you non-uniform wearing kids know; it is quite normal for girls to wear pj pants under their skirt to keep warm. Trust me, I do it all the time. 

**Strawberrylover**, you can see I wrote the response before the story. There was a big hint of what happened to her. That's all I'm going to say.

Bacci e Ciao  
♥The Jade Sabre ♥ 


End file.
